Rise To Form
by LinZE
Summary: The sequel to Revert to Type, tracks the childhood years of Anna Lupin, through the eyes of those around her. Much RLSS, AD, Weasley's and many others. including MM sort of lol. Ch 15 - Fighting and Ballet dancing...
1. Chapter 1

**Rise To Form**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**A/N: **well here it is grin the second of three stories in the **Revert to Type** saga.

For those of you who haven't read Revert to Type you might want to, as I'm fairly certain that this will make no sense otherwise…

For those of you who did read it you might want to recap – I get confused even of no one else does…

At request here is a synopsis of R2T –

After the end of the second war against Voldemort, the trio et al. return to Hogwarts for their seventh year, but an incident in potions class shows that for at least one other student, the events of the last few years have been just too much. The 'accident' results in Minerva McGonagall, who is covering the class while Snape is away, reverting to a two and a half year old Gaelic speaking version of herself. While Draco Malfoy is arrested and convicted with reduced responsibility, the child latches on to Severus Snape for some reason leaving him and his partner Remus Lupin to look after her while they race against the clock to return Minerva to her former self.

After two weeks, the child becomes an individual in her own right, meaning that any attempt to change her back becomes tantamount to attempted murder and she is taken into the dubious care of the Ministry until an adoption hearing can be arranged. Despite the many obstacles in their way, Severus and Remus eventually win custody of 'Anna' while Albus Dumbledore is left to grasp onto the only remnants of Minerva that he can.

**Chapter 1.**

Severus Snape was dreaming. He was dreaming that they were having a picnic at the bottom of the lake, he and Remus, Anna, and Albus and of course the Giant Squid. It was an odd but not entirely unpleasant dream, until the earthquake started. The ground around him began to shake and shortly afterwards, it began to snow.

"Severus! Sev would you wake up!" Remus' voice cut through his sleep. Severus was just about to get irritated with him until the bed shook beneath him.

"Snow!" Peeling his eyes open, he saw Anna bounce up and then back down again not straying very far from Remus' legs. "Snow!"

"Would you get her to stop!" Remus pleaded as the three year old continued her attack. It would seem that she had learnt her lesson and was staying firmly on the werewolf's side of the bed.

"It wasn't my problem until you so rudely woke me up," he said pointedly rolling over and laying back down.

"She's your daughter too! Anna, please!" This however seemed to have little effect in countering the early morning hyperactivity of the child, apparently brought on by the arrival of the first snow. "Severus – it's very shortly going to have a serious impact on your recreational activities if Moppet keeps up like this." Turning and sitting up it was fairly obvious what the Gryffindor meant as the bundle of child jumped on his lap.

"Anna-" he began , in a fairly watered down version of his classroom bark, "if you don't stop that now you are NOT going to get to go outside in the snow." This did the trick. She settled down between them, crossing her legs and smiling serenely at them from beneath her mop of curls. Flopping back onto the pillows he then asked the question he was dreading the answer to. "What time is it Remus?" He felt the bed shift as the other man reached for his watch and groaned.

"Five to six," came the muffled reply. Severus growled and pulled a pillow over his face. It was only a moment later when the bed shifted again and two little hands tried to pry the cushion off of his face.

"Sorry," she said with that smile of hers. "But snow!" Realising that there was no hope of him getting back to sleep he sat up properly and let her crawl onto his knee.

"I know, and Albus spent all of yesterday telling you exciting stories about the snow didn't he?" he conceded.

"And next time he tries anything like it you're going to be sent to go jump on his bed," Remus muttered, sitting up and wincing.

"But you have to be careful – you were hurting Moony," he reiterated, and it was plain that he'd made his point. She scrambled across the covers and planted a kiss on the other man's cheek.

"Sorry Moony." Remus caved in instantly and ruffled her hair before hoisting her into his lap.

The last few months had not been an easy time for them by anyone's standards. While they had both agreed that their first thought had to be ensuring that Anna was happy and secure, something which, unsurprisingly took a little time to begin with considering what she had been through, they both had jobs to do at the school. Albus and the rest of the staff had gone out of their way to ensure that they could continue in the way they had been working before the trial, teaching the senior classes in their own subject and looking after Anna themselves. Albus had again offered to mind her when they were both busy and, as she seemed comfortable with him from the outset , it had, barring a few minor incidents, all worked relatively well. What had realistically caused them the greatest problem however was the incessant media coverage. They had consistently refused to comment when approached either by owl or in person by journalists with death wishes when they had ventured outside the school grounds. On the up side, public opinion seemed to be in their favour for the time being, but the ridiculous articles that Rita Skeeter and her cronies continued to publish weren't necessarily helping matters much. Then the solution to their problem made itself apparent in the form of an invitation;

_You are cordially invited to the launch of_

**Wotcher!**

_**The all-new fortnightly magazine for anyone**_

_**who wants to know where it's really at.**_

_On the evening of the November 23rd_

_Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Diagon Alley._

_Formal Dress and Invitations required for entry._

_Come when you can and leave when you must!_

At the bottom of the card had been an additional handwritten note:

_Know you guys are probably way too tied up with the new lady in your life, (or each other) to step over the threshold of your rooms but didn't want you to feel left out…_

_Congratulations_

_Tonks xxx_

Remus had gone on to explain that apparently the young Auror, who had been forced into early retirement by the horrific injuries she had received in the run up to the last battle, had been planning for some time to start her own version of the muggles' 'society' magazines. Though she had been correct in her analysis that they had deemed it impractical to actually attend, it gave then an idea for quenching some of the slightly unnerving interest in their private lives, and so the first Christmas edition of the up and coming magazine had been devoted almost entirely to them.

They had finally been able to refute all the aspersions cast upon them; been able to explain that, given the circumstances of her coming into existence, giving Anna potions was something they intended to avoid unless absolutely necessary, explaining why her hair was growing back naturally; and how they managed to balance their priorities. That said, Severus had not particularly relished some of the more sentimental angles that they had chosen to pursue, and when they had been editing the final version, a proviso they had set up in advance of agreeing to anything, he had tried on several occasions to remove certain sections of text. Remus had however simply reversed all of these alterations, pointing out that they had to write about something and that the general message of the feature was getting through loud and clear: LEAVE US ALONE (though Nymphadora had seemed to think it unnecessary to actually use that phrase in the articles). He had even been persuaded, after a little coercion, to allow one of the new magazine's photographers to take some family snapshots of them within the castle grounds. The Slytherin had, however, drawn the line at the over enthusiastic junior who had attempted to attack him with her make-up brush.

The response the feature had engendered had been overwhelming, primarily as it was mostly positive. There had been the odd offensive rant and even a few howlers, all of which Severus had found most amusing, but Remus had been sorting through piles of 'congratulations' letters up until the end of term, or more appropriately until Severus had banished them upstairs to the Werewolf's all but abandoned quarters in order to spend some much needed quality time with him. Anna was enough to distract them both though, and simply watching her coming out of her shell again gave Severus joy that he had rarely found. It was almost enough to find him telling Moony that he could invite _The-Boy–Who-Lived (twice!)_ over for Christmas day. In the end, however, they spent most of the day alone. They had been woken up at some horrific hour, but it had been worth it when they had been treated to the incredible sight of their daughter turning to them, seeming to find it incomprehensible that the ridiculous pile of presents were all for her. He could hardly blame her for her confusion though, as it seemed that neither of her parents had been able to resist, well, most things. For Christmas dinner they had decided to inflict their hyperactive whirlwind on those members of staff and students that had remained over the holidays, where the Headmaster had done nothing to help calm her down. Once they had eventually settled Anna down for the night, Remus had left to visit The Burrow, and to give Harry his present. When he had arrived back almost four hours, and several glasses of fire-whiskey, later he was laden with even more presents. It seemed that not only had Anna received a gift from Molly, Arthur and the kids but also Bill and Fleur and Charlie and Alison.

The arrival of the snow the following morning resulted in another early start, and though Severus couldn't comprehend where the child found her energy he admitted that there was no way she was going to be going back to sleep.

"This child is going to be spoilt rotten," Severus pointed out as for the second day in a row they watched her opening a pile of presents.

"No more than she's worth," Remus said, having swallowed his coffee.

"What's this then?" he asked, as Anna found something she was particularly excited by and brought it over for his inspection. As Severus untangled what appeared to be a hat, scarf and mittens set he looked up at the other man for explanation.

"Why are they tied together?" he asked holding the two gloves apart, highlighting the metre long binding that connected them.

"Ah, that's what Molly meant," the werewolf said with a chuckle. "Apparently you feed them through jacket sleeves and it stops them from going AWOL." Severus made a face at this; it was yet another example of something that he never would have thought of.

The other two parcels both contained books, all of which would no-doubt capture her interest in the near future, but it seemed that there was only one thing that Anna had her mind set on today and that something was cold, white and, at present, blanketing the grounds of the school. They arrived at breakfast in the Great Hall with all the accoutrements that they could possibly need for a morning outside and, having made sure that she ate something hot, finally gave up on trying to put her off. Severus all but had to hold Anna down as they paused in the entrance hall to put on scarves, hats and gloves, as well as tucking her dungarees into her wellies, and when the door opened she was off. Argus had already gritted the steps and paths so she was safe enough: they hung back and watched as she sped off down the drive towards the slope that led towards the Quidditch pitch. Setting off at a much more sedate pace, they followed her around the school.

"Anna!" he called as she was about to disappear out of sight. "Not too far. Stay where we can see you." He reminded her of the usual rule for playing in the grounds.

"Yes Daidein," she replied, before turning back around and setting off again. They walked in silence for a few minutes, revelling in the silence of the early morning air broken only by the occasional giggle.

"Did you enjoy yesterday?" Remus asked eventually.

"Of course," he replied glancing at the other man. "What wasn't to enjoy?"

"I just… well I wasn't sure whether it had all just been a little too hectic for your liking; I know how much you value peace and quiet." Severus laughed at this a little.

"And I got some peace and quiet. I had a whole four hours to spend alone with the wonderful book you bought me yesterday evening." The other man seemed about to speak again. "You know what made it so much better though?" he continued. "I knew that Anna had had a wonderful day, and was quite happily asleep. Knowing that you were out enjoying yourself but that I could be secure in the knowledge that you were coming home…eventually." he added with a smirk, and received a light slap to his chest in return.

"Well as long as you appreciate me," the Gryffindor said with a cheeky smile.

"Always," he replied, reaching out to take the other man's hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of his palm.

They continued to walk, veering off the path and down the snow covered grass to follow Anna who was quite happily exploring on her own, occasionally looking over her shoulder to check that they were still nearby.

"Albus was saying yesterday that he'd heard back from his top candidate for the Transfigurations post," Remus said casually.

"Really? Did they accept the offer?" he asked.

"She's agreed to come but she won't be able to start till after the summer."

"Nothing that we didn't expect," he pointed out.

"Molly was saying that she's still more than willing to look after Anna during the day when term starts back up. I think that Moppet would probably be ok with that; she seems to get along well with the boys in any case, and we can't keep expecting everyone else to run around covering our classes. After all, it's hardly fair on the students." Severus nodded his agreement.

"Indeed, I was looking over the first year assignments the other day and they leave something to be desired to say the least," he said, with something that at one point in time would have been a full sneer.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry and Neville are coming back to the school tomorrow so they can study for their exams. Maybe we could owl them and suggest they all come up for lunch and talk it over?" Before Severus could reply a sharp shriek filled the air and he turned just in time to see Anna tumble down the other side of the gentle slope they were climbing

He was running before he had even fully processed the sight before him, a series of unpleasant images chasing each other through his mind. He reached the crest of the hill quickly, Remus not far behind him, and searched rapidly for his daughter. When he saw her, his heart missed a beat. Her hat had fallen off and lay in the churned up snow that showed clearly the path on which she had tumbled. Just as he was about to set off again this time for the brightly coloured mound at the foot of the hill, his heart in his throat, it moved. It moved quite dramatically, as Anna jumped up and turning back towards them, started racing up the hill.

"Again!" she said with conviction when she reached them and tugged at his hand as if expecting him to lie down and roll with her. Instead, he reached down and picked her up, holding her snow-covered body close to him.

"You should be more careful," he heard Remus say to her in a soft tone as he ruffled the white flakes out of her hair. "You gave us quite a fright there." He felt the child squeeze her arms around him, and kiss his neck before pushing her upper-body away enough to be able to reach for Moony. After a moment, she wriggled down, and as soon as soon as her feet touched the ground she lay down and once more rolled down the hill. This more expected if hardly more controlled descent was obviously a great deal of fun for her as she giggled like a lunatic when she finally came to a halt.

"Moony try!" she called from the bottom. Remus cocked an eyebrow at him before imitating the child's movements and Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he walked sedately after him.

Having picked up the previously lost hat, he joined the two of them at the foot of the hill to find them both lying on their backs in the snow.

"What on earth are you two doing? You must be freezing and if you think I'm going to look after you when you get sick…"

"We're making snow angels," Remus informed him as they swept their arms and legs back and forwards. He supposed that if you squinted he could just about make out what he meant.

"Daidein!" Anna said, reaching out her arms, obviously having finished her piece of artwork and expecting to be picked up. He obliged, and with a flick of his wrist he started a jet of hot air gushing from his wand and to dry her off.

"Well?" Remus asked, having hopped up himself.

"Very pretty," he told him dead-pan, before turning his wand onto the snow and carefully melting _'Daidein's Little Angel'_ above the smaller indent in the snow and _'Daidein's Fractionally Bigger Angel' _over the other. He only hoped that none of the students ventured down here and came across this scene, after all, his image had suffered enough of late.

**A/N2 - ** well there it was chapter 1 sniff

I have already got another six or seven chapters written so if you're nice you should get more soon. grin

This section of the tale is going to be far more 'bitty' than the others for the natural reason that it's going to cover by far the longest span of time.

It is also more a conglomeration of lots of strange ideas that I've had about these characters which have became really quite important to me.

 sad

 truly sad

lol

in any case, enough spraffing.

Please let me know what you thought either way.

Linds

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise to Form **

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 2.**

"In all honesty girls I don't care who started it," Remus interrupted the three third years, who were all talking over one and other in an attempt to place the blame for their fight on the other parties. "You all know far better than to draw wands on each other for whatever reason. You will serve detention with Mr Filch tomorrow night and if I, or anyone else, catches you fighting again, I'll make it a week's worth of detentions and I'll have to write to your parents," he continued sternly, ignoring their sighs of protest: he didn't know what had got into them. As far as he was aware it wasn't a long-standing issue and they'd only been back at school two days. If Remus had been a more suspicious man he might have been entirely convinced that the fight had only occurred in order to delay him this afternoon . However he was not that paranoid, so when he dismissed them he made his way quickly down towards the dungeon assuming that Severus would have already collected their daughter from the Weasley's. As he rounded the corner that held the door to both Severus' office and his quarters he was almost run over by a gaggle of students all of who looked decidedly glum.

"Hello," Severus said before looking up as he slinked into the doorway. "Where's Moppet?" he continued, having finished what he was writing.

"I thought you might have managed to pick her up already," Remus said. "I've been tied up with some quarrelling third years."

"That makes two of us. It's only two days in and we're late already."

"Molly knew that this was likely to happen when she offered to look after her, and it's only about four fifteen."

"I suppose, but after yesterday…"

He could see the other man's point as, although Molly reassured them that Anna hadn't been overtly upset during her first day with the mother of seven and the two boys she cared for, she had been reluctant to join in and had seemed distinctly melancholy before she had seen them arrive to collect her. They had spent that evening together as a family, Severus winding her up to ninety-nine before bath-time and story time, trying to reassure her that everything was the same, that they still cared for her even if someone else was going to look after her during the day. "Well let's get up to Albus's office then and pick up the little lady shall we?" Severus continued.

Stepping out of the fireplace into the hectic kitchen at the Burrow, Remus was immediately attacked by a small bundle of what he suspected was Anna.

"Well hello there," he said ruffling the mass of curls atop her head. Picking the child up he moved out of the way so that Severus wouldn't fall over them when he arrived.

"Anna," Molly said, from where she sat at the other side of the huge kitchen table, "Isn't there something you want to show Mooney and Daidein?" With this she wriggled free from his grasp and ran through towards the living room. Just after Severus joined them Anna re-appeared through the doorway carrying…something.

"I stuck it!" the three year old pronounced, her eyes gleaming with pride. "For you." She added holding it up to them. He glanced at Severus who took up the proffered objet d'art comprised of a cereal box, toilet rolls and yoghurt pots.

"Thank you honey," Remus said leaning down and squeezing her close before kissing the top of her head.

"What is it?" Severus asked having done the same. She frowned at him as if it was patently obvious exactly what it was.

"Castle," she said with an exasperated sigh. "Hogwarts." Although Remus himself struggled to see it, he could garner a slight resemblance now in the four taller parts of the sculpture obviously intended to be the schools four main towers. "Our house." She said pointing inside the cereal box. "Mooney's room, Albus's house, Rose's house and Fillius house," she said, pointing to each of the toilet rolls in turn.

"Well I'm very impressed," he told her. "We shall have to find a space for it in the living room."

"Do you remember where we put your coat Anna?" Molly asked her and she nodded before running back out of the room. "Welcome to parenthood," she continued when they were alone. "No doubt you'll get more than a few of these to decorate your offices with soon enough," she said with a knowing smile.

"Well thank you for providing the materials," Severus said. "And I'm sorry we were late. It was unavoidable."

"Really, it's not a problem, I've got the boys till 5.30 or 6.00 anyway." As if on cue all three of the children trotted back into the kitchen.

"Well how are you three getting on then?" Remus asked them.

"Fine thank you Prof," replied Jeremy the oldest of the three with a cheeky grin that was definitely reminiscent of his twin uncles.

"I think Anna struggles to understand what they're doing when they start fighting and rolling around in the mud but then again – so do I," Molly added with a smile.

"Well we'll see you all tomorrow then," Remus said, leaning down and picking Anna up. As they stepped out of the fire and into Albus's office, Remus noticed the Headmaster's quiet appraisal of the unusual artwork that the Head of Slytherin was holding.

"Good evening young lady," he greeted Anna, automatically offering her a lemon drop.

"Hello," she said clambering down and giving him a hug but declining the sweet.

"And what have you been making today?" he asked

"Hogwarts, obviously," Severus replied entirely deadpan.

By the end of the week the situation that met Remus when he arrived to pick his daughter up was an entirely different one: he had to all but hunt Anna down in order to convince her it was time to go home. Or at least he knew that was what he was going to have to do when upon his arrival he found Molly Weasley watching over the children from the kitchen window as they ran amuck in the garden covered in newly fallen snow.

"Evening," he greeted her as he stepped up to join her in her observations.

"Hello there," Molly replied. "Coffee?" she asked tearing her eyes away from the glass. Anna turned around at that moment and he raised his hand to wave at her. She stopped long enough to smile and wave back but was soon off again.

Remus accepted Molly's offer. He continued to watch the children run around like little Michelin men in all their winter finery, their welly boots leaving a mishmash of tracks across the grass and he was certainly glad that they'd remembered to bundle Anna off with all the requisites for a day in the snow: he hated to think of the state that her new shoes would be in otherwise.

"I was meaning to ask you," Molly began as she handed him a steaming mug and wrapped her hands around her own, "what Anna's eating habits are." Remus smiled at this he had been half expecting it. "I mean, it's not that she doesn't eat when she's here but she's quite possibly the only child I know that never seems to be hungry. I thought that maybe I wasn't…"

"Don't worry Molly we are keeping an eye on it, but it would seem that Anna has the appetite of a small bird."

"As far as I recall…" she began more hesitatingly, "Minerva never had any great interest in food either. It drove me up the wall." Remus chuckled at this. Turning round he leant back against the workbench and crossed his legs.

"You weren't the only one, I'm sure Albus said that the holidays made his life far more difficult as the lack of defined mealtimes meant that ensuring that she remembered to eat was so much more of an exercise."

"Well she certainly eats something if you put it down in front of her."

"And I suppose we should be grateful that she eats her fruit and veg," he offered up with a small smile. The slightly strange moment was broken spectacularly as three quite wet and cold youngsters tumbled through the door.

Later that evening, once Anna was safely tucked away in bed, they settled down in front of the fire with a bottle of what Severus termed 'adequate' wine.

"Do I really have to sell the Porsche?" the other man asked after an extended silence. Remus smiled quietly to himself and reached out to twine a strand of his dark hair around his fingers.

"We've had this conversation already Sev."

"I know but it was a present… a present from you."

"Yes, a totally extravagant and unnecessary one to boot," he pointed out. "It was totally ridiculous for us to keep a car that was driven for less than three months a year. Besides it only has two seats and I know that it's not exactly a financial necessity that we sell it if we're going to get another car with enough seats for everyone but that would just be pure indulgence," he argued "I'll buy you another present to replace it…" he added with a grin. Glancing at his watch he refrained from sighing out load as he sat upright and put his glass down on the table. "I had better go and check in on the tower."

"I think I had better be heading to bed – it would appear that I'm going to have a busy day tomorrow." Remus knew that Severus certainly didn't do early nights because he had to get up early but he capitulated anyway and asked the question.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well I suppose I had better head down to the flat first thing – make sure the elves Albus sends over don't wreck the place."

"I 'm sure they won't. Can't you just be grateful that Albus is lending them to us in the first place?" Severus grunted.

"I suppose so – after all if you were going to have to pack up all your belongings it'd take forever."

"Hey!" Remus said, trying to decide whether Severus was insinuating that he had too much stuff or that he was an inefficient packer, both of which were probably true.

"Well, I want to pack away the lab myself in any case, then I'll go drop off the keys at the estate agents and I suppose after that I had better go to the Porsche garage."

"You know that you love me really," he said with a smile.

"Unfortunately, and to my great irritation, it would seem that I do."

**A/N: **Well here's chapter two – hope you enjoyed it.

Let me know either way grin

Thanks as always to my beta Rachel

xLx


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise to Form**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 3.**

Severus Snape had never been the best of sleepers, but had learned that he slept much more deeply when he was lying next to Remus. Unfortunately, what with the Easter holidays approaching and the NEWT and OWL exams only a few month away, the temporary Head of Gryffindor had decided that perhaps he could stop the disagreements over noise levels in the common room from escalating into all out war by being closer in the first instance. Thus said Remus had moved into Minerva's old room and so Severus woke immediately at the sound of the bedroom door opening.. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by a pale face and wide eyes looking at him in the semi-dark.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She hesitated for a moment, but he waited.

"I don't feel well." The admission was quiet and aroused his suspicion immediately considering she had never complained of anything similar before. Sitting himself upright he opened his arms and she clambered up and into his lap. He had noticed that she looked tired over the last few days but had blamed it on excessive running around with the two Weasley boys now that the weather was better.

"What's wrong?" This had the unexpected effect of having her burst into tears, another unnatural action. "I want to help you Anna, but I can't unless you tell me what's wrong," he said a little more sternly. She seemed to search for the words shewas looking for but failed to find.

_"Chan eil mi ro mhath_." He may not have understood her words but as she rubbed her middle he got the gist. Just as he was going to speak again though the little colour that had been in her cheeks vanished and she clamped a hand to her own mouth. He swung them both off the bed and carried her towards the bathroom. He set her down in front of the toilet just in time it would seem, as she immediately bent over and emptied her stomach into the bowl.

"Shhhhhh," he said trying to soothe her as he kneeled down behind her on the stone floor so that he could support her as she continued to heave. Once again he was struck by just how small she really was. Rubbing her back gently he tried to think of what else he could do: he wanted to go call Poppy but wasn't keen to have the mediwitch think that he was over reacting and he certainly wasn't about to leave Anna on her own. Even after he was certain that there was nothing left in her stomach for her to be throwing up, he could feel the muscles in her abdomen continue to contract. As he pulled the strands of hair that had fallen from her braid out of her face he had a thought and placed his palm on her forehead. It wasn't overly warm though, if anything it was a little cool and she was sweating a little but he really didn't know what to make of that.

"It's ok," he reassured her, as she began to relax. Compared with the tension in her muscles before, she was like a rag doll now.

"Anna?" he asked, scared for an instant that she'd lost consciousness.

"Daidein?" was the only response he received.

"All right. It's ok," he said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Feeling better?" She nodded a little but he could feel her shivering so he wrapped an arm around her legs and stood upright. As he did she wrapped her legs about his waist and he travelled quickly back through to her own room. Laying her down on the bed he pulled the covers up under her ears as she turned onto her side and curled into a foetal position.

"I'm going to go call Madam Pomfrey, ok? But I'll just be next-door all right Moppet?" She nodded a little. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head before turning and heading towards the living room and the fire.

The medi-witch had been more than gracious and had answered his request for her presence swiftly. She hadn't seemed too concerned but now that she was taking a look at the girl, Severus was left pacing up and down the stone floor of the living room. He wanted to floo Remus. He wanted someone there to talk to and tell him that everything was going to be ok. He realised that he was over reacting. She was a child and children got sick sometimes, but he couldn't help worry that this was an outstanding effect of the accident or something more serious. As if on cue though, Remus opened the door and stuck his head around it.

"What are you doing up? I was going to do you two breakfast in bed…What's wrong?" He asked covering the distance between them in a few short strides. Depositing the tray he had been carrying onto the coffee table he placed a hand on Severus arm.

"Anna woke me up about half an hour ago saying she wasn't feeling well." The other man's brow furrowed at this. "Well just in time to tell me she wasn't well and then throw up. Poppy's taking a look at her now but…" The woman in question opened the door and, after exiting, shut it quietly.

"Well, she's sleeping just now," was the first thing she said.

"And?" Severus cut in. "Is she going to be ok?" The medi-witch just smiled at him a little.

"Yes, I suspect she'll be right as rain, if not today then tomorrow I should think. She's probably picked up a bug of some-sort from around the school, this place is full of children so unsurprisingly there are quite a few of them around. I am a little concerned that her joints seem a little sore and swollen, but not enough to cause undue worry. I'll pop back down and check on her later though."

"But she'll be ok?" Severus asked again.

"Yes," said the mediwitch shaking her head and smiling a little. "But if you think that she's getting worse don't hesitate to call me. In the meantime I'd let her sleep for as long as she will and when she does show an interest in food go for toast or crackers, something like that, and make sure she drinks plenty. Can I trust you to stop him from panicking too much Remus?" The werewolf smiled at this: even if Severus didn't appreciate their mocking him he had to acknowledge that perhaps this parenting thing was getting to him.

They spent the day quietly and by mid-afternoon Anna seemed to be on the mend, at least enough to complain that she was bored. Much to Severus' relief, Remus had produced a colouring book and the rest of the afternoon was spent painstakingly colouring flowers and butterflies. She had eaten as much as she ever did at dinner and didn't seem to be any the worse for it when she went to bed a few hours later. Remus decided to stay the night, and they hadn't been much behind her but again it was early when Severus woke. This time there was no immediately obvious reason for why he had woken, just the underlying feeling that something wasn't right. Shucking Remus's arm that had found it's way across his back, he rolled out of bed. It could only have been three o'clock or so as there was no sign of the sun. Telling himself he was just going to stick his head around the door to her room before heading back to bed and sleep, he pulled on his silk dressing gown and headed out into the living room. He wasn't even halfway there, when he heard something. Rushing now, he pushed open the door and let the light fall into the room. He could just make out how messed the bed was, where she had obviously been tossing and turning, another thing he had never seen her do before now. The girl, as far as he could tell, had kicked off her covers almost completely and was now curled in the center of the bed that looked much too big for her. The retching sound he had heard from outside started again and he realised that she probably hadn't even woken up in time to sit upright. He was next to her in an instant and picked her up gently carrying her into the bathroom where the light was bright enough to see her.

"_Duilich_," she whispered slipping into the language she obviously found comforting, as she knelt resting her chin on the porcelain rim a few minutes later.

"There is _nothing_ for you to be sorry about Moppet," he told her, making sure she was looking at him. "Now, let's get you out of this shall we?" he said, and peeled the nightdress off, knowing how independent she usually was about such things, but able to see that she could barely keep her eyes open. He cast a simple warming charm on the small room in the meantime not wanting her to get cold.

"Daidein magic." Daddy magic. He did as she asked, knowing that the scourgify charm, though perhaps less pleasant than soap and water, would get the job done in an instant. He summoned fresh pyjamas from the drawer next door and quickly pulled them on. He felt her forehead again and she certainly wasn't running a fever but she looked worse than she had done previously, her skin chalky and eyes ringed with soot.

"How about we lie you down in our bed with Remus while I tidy up?" he asked as he picked her up. She was chewing on her little finger but he really hadn't the heart to tell her off for it. Remus was already sitting up in bed when he arrived back at their room.

"Is she ok?"

"We've had a bit of a relapse but it's ok." Severus said softly but making sure to catch the werewolf's eye and letting him see his concern. "I'm just going to go change the sheets on her bed but I thought madam here could cuddle in with you till I'm done."

"Of course, I was in the market for a new hot water bottle," Remus said with a smile, arms out stretched to receive her. Usually this kind of comment would have warranted a giggle and a 'me not a hot-bottle!', but this time Anna simply curled up in his lap and buried her head in his chest. Remus looked up a little startled by this and as he reached down to pull the covers back over them simply mouthed the word Poppy. Severus only nodded and headed back towards the fireplace.

**A/N:**

_Chan eil mi ro mhath_. I am not well.

_Duilich. _Sorry.

Chapter three! Yay!

And a good old injection of angst ( much more like me **grin**)

Let me know what you thought of this

Thanks as always to Rachel my fabilisious beta

xLx


	4. Chapter 4

**Rise To Form**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 4.**

Remus did all that he could think of and wrapped her up in his arms after ensuring that the covers were well tucked in around both of them. He could feel her shaking as he rubbed softly on her back, hoping the reassuring movement would make her feel better. Judging by the look on Severus' face he suspected that the other man felt there was something a little more serious wrong with their little girl.

"It's ok, it's ok. Just relax," he repeated gently. But she seemed to do anything but. He could feel the tension radiating off of her.

"Hurts," she whispered as he gently tried to ease her shoulder down a little.

"What does Anna? Can you tell me what hurts?" he asked a little more urgently, leaning down so that he look her in the face.

"_Uile_," was the only reply he got this time and even his limited knowledge of her native language stretched to_ '_everything'.

Poppy stuck her head around the door in the next instant though, and he nodded for her to come in.

"Hello there," she said, perching down on the edge of the bed. "How are we doing there Anna? Your Daidein was telling me you still aren't feeling very well." Anna lifted her head a little to look at the medi-witch but didn't say anything. "Do you think I could have another look at you please?" Poppy continued, not at all put off by her reluctance. "Remus can stay if you'd like." This time she got a little nod and returned it with a smile. He let go of her so that she could slide a little closer to the other woman but she was slow to move. "Ok." Poppy began, talking through everything as she did it. Remus stroked Anna's hair as she lay still, letting the mediwitch run her scans and take the readings she needed. "Can you lift your knee up to your chest for me?" she asked. Remus watched the other girl try to process what it was that was being asked of her but seeing that she was struggling, the other woman moved her leg for her. Anna got the idea but her face showed that it was certainly not as comfortable as it ought to have been for someone her age. "And the other one." She asked tapping gently on her other leg. Again the result was about the same. "Ok, thank you very much Anna," she said, and received a wan smile in return. There were another series of questions most of which she managed to answer on her own and those she struggled with were either rephrased or written down, and on occasion Remus translated her answers into English. By the time Poppy was done, Severus had returned and it was easy for them all to see that the little girl was exhausted again.

"Well I'm going to give you something to stop you from hurting all right?" she told her, as the two men exchanged glances. Remus helped her sit up so that she was leaning up against him to swallow the carefully measured spoonful of potion. Within a minute she was fast asleep and as Severus helped him retrieve his arm from behind her back and lay her down the other woman began to tell them what she was thinking.

"I'm really not sure what's wrong with her," she began. "It could be a virus which might account for some swelling and joint pain, something like the flu, but she still isn't running a fever – which is good thing mind you."

"And if it's not that?" Severus asked.

"I might think juvenile arthritis but that's certainly not associated with the throwing up, although you never know. That and the fact that I would have known something about anything like that from Minerva's records."

"I thought you said that you didn't have any records from before she came to school here?" Remus asked, getting a little confused.

"No, but there would certainly have been signs of it visible at ten even if she had grown out of it." He nodded a little.

"So what now?" Severus asked as he gently re-arranged the girl's pyjama top.

"I'd like to take her up to the hospital wing just now, just to be on the safe side."

"Right," Remus said, his eye on Severus who was not managing to hide the concern on his face with anything near his usual alacrity.

"Don't worry too much," Poppy said with a gentle smile. "They're resilient little things."

"Right. Umm, is it ok if I come up…" the other man began.

"Of course you can come. How about you carry her there now Severus? And Remus if you could get a few things together for her?"

"Course." He replied slipping out of the bed as his partner lifted the little girl into his arms with virtually no effort at all. "I'll be with you in a minute all right?" he said, dropping a gentle kiss on the side of the dark man's face and then another on Anna's forehead, he followed them out of the room watching them leave. After gathering a fresh set of nightwear, her dressing-gown and slippers; picked out a few of Anna's favourite books, along with the Chronicles of Narnia, which Severus was currently reading with her; remembered to collect her toothbrush and the extra-fluffy pink towel that Georgina Sprout had given her after being horrified by the white slightly starchy ones that Severus had left out in the bathroom one night when she was minding her, he headed out the door. He had only taken a few steps when he made an about turn. He had forgotten Lamblet.

When he arrived in the hospital wing, it was to see Anna curled up and fast asleep on the only inhabited bed and the two adults huddled over something that looked technical in the far corner. Quietly he got on and put away her things in the little cabinet next to the bed. He almost didn't hear Severus come up behind him and started a little when the other man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to go grab a shower and throw some clothes on. I'm on breakfast duty this morning so I'll have to go to the Great Hall," he said as Remus stood up and faced him.

"Sure," he replied a little absentmindedly.

"Want me to bring you up some breakfast?" the other man continued. "You'll need to eat." He couldn't help but smile at this.

"Yeah that would be good." Role reversal between the two of them seemed to be something of a pattern of late.

"Right, I'll try not to be too long."

"K, love," the werewolf replied as Severus gave his arm a quick squeeze and headed out of the door.

Remus could quite happily have watched Anna sleep for hours on end. He had always had an odd kind of fascination with the sleeping form: whether it was that of his lover's or their charge's, there was something so completely compelling about seeing them, so open and unaware. She didn't wake again until almost dinnertime in any case but when she did she seemed much improved again and eagerly nibbled on the crackers that Poppy had supplied. Severus had spent the afternoon deep in discussions with Poppy about the best variations of the usual options he supplied the wing with for younger children, and had subsequently delved into his work. Remus was actually quite glad that the other man had found an outlet for his obviously growing frustration as it gave the floor a chance. He on the other hand had quite happily done his marking in this slightly unusual setting. By six o'clock in the evening though she was fast asleep again and showing no signs of waking up.

"Go on you two -" Poppy encouraged them, "go get some proper food in the Great Hall. Grab some you time and you can come by and see her before you head to bed, ok?" They had done just that and although neither of them had been able to relax entirely as they had shared a glass of wine quietly curled in front of the fire, they had needed the time to themselves. Creeping through the dark of the ward they found Poppy just checking on Anna, who was still sound asleep.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be about all night," she reassured them seeing Severus' reluctance to leave. "And you have to teach first thing tomorrow morning," she continued, scolding him gently and ushering them back out the door.

Severus had never been a particularly good sleeper and when he woke early the following morning so did Remus. Lying in bed, he could hear Severus as he worked in his laboratory and if he closed his eyes he could see his practiced movements in his mind's eye. After maybe an hour he heard him creep back into the room and open the wardrobe. Peeling open an eye he said a quiet "Hi."

"Hello," came the soft reply. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Don't worry about it," he replied sitting up.

"I was just going to head up and see how Anna is doing."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"About five," came the answer from underneath a black poloneck that Severus was pulling over his head. "You should get back to sleep. It's less than a week till full moon."

"Hmmm," Remus said, a little absently.

"And you never have been as good as me at going without," Severus continued with a smile, crossing the room and leaning over to peck him on the cheek. At the last second Remus turned his head a little catching the other man's lips in his own and holding him there. He snaked a hand around the back of his head and pulled him in closer. After a few moments they both drew back. "I knew there was a reason I let you sleep in my bed," the Slytherin said as he straightened up. "I'll let you know if there's any change."

"Yeah, I'll be up before breakfast – OK?" It didn't take him long to slip into sleep once he had been left alone but it was far from peaceful, and images of all those he loved being hurt or killed still danced in front of his eyes when he opened them again abruptly.

"Remus! For Merlin's sake! MOONEY!" The voice was instantly recognisable as the Potions Master's the volume only serving as a reminder of how formidable the man could be when in the classroom. Remus almost threw himself out of the foot of the bed, automatically sensing the urgency in the call.

"What…?" he asked no one in particular as he stumbled out into the living room to find no one there.

"Remus!" The call came again and he looked down to the fire, which had obviously been the source.

"Severus? What's wrong?"

"We're not sure what's wrong but…well Anna's in agony and I need you to bring up some of the potions I was bottling earlier. I left them open to cool but they ought to be ok now."

"Sure," he replied, waiting for his mind to catch up. "Right I'll be up as soon as I can," he added, taking the time to see in the concern etched on the other man's face. Pulling on the first pair of trousers he came across, and grabbing a shirt before he headed into the warded lab, he quickly stoppered the phials that were lying on the bench. His mind was racing as, not for the first time, he be-moaned the fact that there was no actual transport possible through the floo network in Hogwarts. He ran most of the way, grateful that he hadn't really let his fitness slide since the end of the war, and when he did arrive Poppy all but grabbed the potions from his hands and headed off to her work bench. Looking around he spotted Severus easily as he sat on the edge of the bed. Anna though was curled on her side and as he neared them he could see the tear tracks down her face

"Hello there Moppet." She looked up and smiled a little. Severus turned to face him as well as he pulled up a chair. "How are you doing Madam?" he said with a smile. Another little smile which became a grimace as she drew herself in even smaller. Frowning, he looked up at Severus.

"Like I said, we're not sure but when I arrived she was sleeping soundly then she…oh I don't know how to explain it, she started to curl up, as if everything were tightening. Anyway, she woke up, but she didn't move. In any case Poppy's established that her joints are far worse than they were, which is probably why she's in pain." Remus perched on the other side of the bed and gently ran his hand through Anna's hair.

"I'm sorry Moppet," he said quietly.

"Anna," Poppy began as she came back over, "I've got something that's going to make you feel better hopefully, but first I need you to try some things for me? Ok?" She nodded this time and Remus couldn't believe the change as she obviously set her mind to something. Severus helped her sit up right although she was up against him. Remus stood and got out of their way as Poppy crouched down to be face to face with the little girl. "Can you do this?" The medi-witch asked raising a straightened arm until it was level with her shoulder. Anna gave her a calculating look then attempted to reproduce the action. The girl's arm wouldn't straighten out properly and after a moment, she was shaking from the effort. "Ok." Poppy said smiling at her and pushing gently down on it letting her know she could lower the limb, which she did gratefully. After manoeuvring her onto her back, the mediwitch tried to straighten out her legs that Anna had kept curled up. Remus could see the woman taking care o gently extend the leg and she got almost half way down before Anna actually yelped. Remus reached out and took hold of her hand as she screwed up her face trying not to cry out, then falling finally did. Her body was fighting to ease the pressure as her upper body scissored upwards.

"Couldn't you have waited until you had given her something first?" Severus snapped as Remus wrapped his arms around her and she drew her knees up and clung to his arm as if there were to be no tomorrow. The girl's sobs were muffled as she buried her face in his arm and he returned to rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"Calm down Sev," he urged. "You know as well as I do that Poppy wouldn't have done it if she didn't feel she had to." The other man's head snapped round but a quick look and he managed to cut off the sharp retort that had been forming on the other man's tongue.

"I'm sorry Anna," Poppy said quietly. "But I had to see how stiff you were. OK?" Now that her cries had quietened she looked at the other woman but didn't shy away when Poppy tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I wish I knew what was wrong. Really I do… poor honey. But in the meantime," she pulled herself out of her reverie and turned to Remus and Severus. "I'm going to give her a dose of anti-inflammatory and some painkillers but I'm not sure what good they'll do." She poured the phials into a glass and went to hand it to Anna. She took it but her grip was unsteady and Severus saved it just before she dropped it, holding it gently to her lips.

"There you go. Drink up Moppet."

**A/N: **Firstly, I can only apologise for the delay – I have been somewhat busy with University type stuff (damn the inconvenience!). In any case, I'm not done yet but will attempt to make the next gap a shorter one…

Secondly, I must thank my ever-wonderful beta, Rachel, for her help.

Thirdly… ummm – oh yes. Please do review. I always appreciate it and will attempt to respond.

Hope you're enjoying this!

Linds


	5. Chapter 5

**Rise to Form**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 5.**

Severus was more than aware that there wasn't really anything that Poppy could have done differently but even so, he hadn't ever really felt so responsible for another individual before he had been given custody of the little girl in front of him now. At least with Remus he could argue that he was a grown man, more than responsible for his own actions, but she was barely a child and this current situation was hardly her own fault in any case. It was plain to see that the potions were having some effect as rapidly she began to relax a little slipping into a somewhat dopey haze. He sat and stroked her hair, and Remus picked up the book she had dictated she wanted to hear and began to read. Poppy it seemed had spoken to Fillius, who as Albus was away, was really in charge of the smooth running of things, as he appeared shortly before breakfast.

"How are you doing my dear?" he asked as he stood face to face with her. She favoured him with a smile; she had always like the charms instructor, partly because he was her height and partly because he had a tendency to make things fly around for her.

"Fine thank you," she said quietly, and even if it was fairly obviously not true he had to say that her response made him smile. He glanced up at Remus who was sat on a chair next to the bed and they shared a knowing proud glance.

"Good," he said with a little chuckle. "Well I found this," he began producing a box, small enough that it sat in his hand., "when I was clearing out my rooms a few days ago and, well, I saw it and I thought of you. A pretty box for a stunning girl." Anna smiled again at this. She was lying on her front at present, her head turned toward the right where Remus was sat and their new guest had arrived from. With a little difficulty she moved her arm around so that the Professor could place it in her hand while her arm was still resting on the mattress.

"Very pretty," she said, running a hand over the jewel encrusted surface. "Thank you," she repeated again.

"Wait a moment," the other man instructed, and opened the clasp so that the top popped open. As it did little butterflies began to fly out of it, frolicking in the air before they eventually disappeared. Her smile widened at the sight and she was so enthralled with the small creatures that she tried reach for them.

_"__Dealan-dé_!" she said excitedly.

Seeing her struggling to sit up Severus quickly aided her, ensuring that the pillows up against the headboard were supporting her properly when she was sat facing towards them.

"It's beautiful Filius, thank you," Remus said seeming equally enthralled with the gift.

"Yes well, not really anything that impressive and I'm afraid you may not think so much of me shortly." Severus looked at him warily. "I would love to be able to tell you that you could stay here and you know we would do whatever it is that we could to make your lives easier, but with Albus away we just don't have the staff…"

He looked anything but proud of what he was saying and although Severus wished that he, or at least Remus could stay with her

"I've already spoken to Georgina and she's offered to come and sit with her if you would like that but she really isn't qualified to cover for either of you and having already suffered such set backs earlier in the year it really is imperative that the children should continue."

"That's alright. We understand," Remus said, sitting up and placing the newly closed book on the nightstand. "And that was very kind of her," he continued. 

As it turned out, between Georgina, Remus and his own free periods, as well as lunch, there was someone with Anna, excluding Poppy, throughout the day. Anna it seemed was happy to doze for the most part, while being read to preferably, and as the day continued she once again seemed to improve. They both ate with Anna at dinnertime and though she wasn't particularly interested in the food she did pick at it. Soon afterwards she fell into a more content and deeper sleep that seemed to please Poppy no end. While Remus had left to go and collect some more marking, Severus must have dozed off as he woke with a start when a nearby door slammed shut. His first instinct was to turn to the bed to his right and check that Anna was still sleeping soundly. She wasn't.

The instantaneous panic that flooded his veins was ridiculous yet all consuming. His eyes darted all around the room seeing if he could see her anywhere see an explanation for her absence. It dawned on him that she could have just gone to the bathroom and his anxiety decreased to a certain extant before a glimpse of something black and fluffy caught his eye. Perhaps if he had been prone to histrionics, and if he hadn't been through years of training himself into complete control, he might have let out some sound of exclamation, or perhaps even a scream, but as it was he merely tensed momentarily as the realisation that his daughter had in all probability become a kitten while he slept rolled over him. Reaching out, he tentatively peeled away the rumpled sheets in which it, she, was hidden within and found himself staring into familiar huge green eyes.

"Poppy!" he called, and receiving no reply tried again a little louder. The mediwitch bustled in from her office at the other end of the ward obviously concerned that Anna had taken a turn for the worse. Severus could actually pinpoint the moment she saw the cat and could almost see her thought processes as she slowed in her approach.

"Is that…" she asked.

"I think so," he replied tentatively.

"What happened… I mean – didn't you see?"

"I must have fallen asleep," he admitted stiltedly.

"Minerva was a natural animagus. She was never trained," Poppy said after a moment.

"It's possibly an after effect of the accident," he thought aloud.

"Off the top of my head I would have said she was maybe fifteen the first time she transformed."

"You mean she was just walking down the corridor and turned into a cat?"

"No. I think it was more a case of one of her classmates waking up in the morning to find a black cat in Minerva's bed as apposed to Minerva."

"Do you think this could be what's causing Anna's problems?"

"It might well be: transforming repeatedly at such a young age would probably have adverse effects on her, especially her joints. It's also possible that she's been eating something doesn't agree with her if she's been having nightly jaunts around your quarters on four legs."

"Fair point," Severus agreed, continuing to stroke the sleek black fur of the kitten nestling into his hand. "The question is what do we do now?"

"Wait," she replied succinctly. "She hasn't got stuck yet and there's nothing we can do just now to force her back that wouldn't do her more harm then good. After she wakes up, my guess would be that she'll be in quite a lot of discomfort. We'll have to do our best to alleviate that. In the long run I'd be tempted to try a sedative. If she's heavily asleep I'm hoping that she wont change." He nodded slowly.

"We don't want to be feeding her any more potions than absolutely necessary - and certainly not on a long term basis."

"Of course not, I'm hoping that if we break the cycle that will be the end of that. If it's not then we'll have to seek advice from someone else."

"Right, well then…" Severus started, trying to take all this in. He did wonder if anything in his life was ever going to be simple.

Remus on the other hand, when he returned to the hospital wing, seemed to take everything in his stride.

"Well at least now we know what was wrong with her," he pointed out quite accurately. "And I suppose that it's hardly surprising that, considering what's happened to her body over the last six months, things have gotten out of kilter so to speak." Severus had to admit that he had a point. "And there's no point in worrying about it too much at the moment," Remus continued, all the while gently stroking the kitten who had fallen asleep with her head on his leg. A few minutes later, Remus started and ever so gently lifted her clear of his lap and set her back down on the bed.

"Is she…?" Severus asked.

"I think so," the Gryffindor replied, crouching down so that he was at eye level with the bed.

"I'll fetch Poppy," he said, standing and putting his previously ignored marking on the floor. When Severus returned with the mediwitch Anna was much more recognisable.

**A/N: **

_Dealan-dé – _butterflies.

Well, I have to admit that this is not one of my favourite chapters, I'm not sure why, but it just doesn't seem to work very well. In any case, it's out of the way now, so I can get on.

Please do let me know what you think, like with every other review whore – the more I hear from you the more rapidly I shall be encouraged to write.

lol

hope you enjoyed this

Linds

PS – thanks as always go to my beta Rachel


	6. Chapter 6

**Rise to Form **

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 6.**

Albus looked up from his work to watch Anna as she sat quite happily on the sofa, concentrating with all her might on the words of the book she was reading. She was wearing headphones, attached to the bright pink CD player he brought her back when he returned from his conference, and she was listening to a read along story, Peter Pan he thought. He watched as she mouthed the words, but didn't say anything aloud. When he arrived back at the castle, she had already slept through the night without changing into her feline form. Last night she also slept without any disruption and tomorrow she would be left in Molly Weasley's care but today she was amusing herself quite happily in his study. He was drawn out of his temporary distraction by the sound of an owl sweeping through the top of the window and heading straight towards him.

Unsurprisingly, the missive was from the ministry and, equally unsurprisingly, it requested his presence there as soon as he was able. He glanced up at the clock, and realised that as it was almost one o'clock, morning classes would have just finished, and lunch would be served shortly in the great hall. Well, there was probably no reason to rush excessively, so he would take Anna down to lunch and eat before he departed.

"Anna," he called and her head shot up as she pressed the stop button and took off her headphones before looking back up at him and offering him a stunning smile. "It's time for lunch," he said taking her hand, and she slipped off the sofa. They were out the door when suddenly she turned back and ran over to the sofa again.

"I forgot Lamblet," she said on her return before skipping down the stairs ahead of him. He shook her head a little and smiled softly.

There was something about Anna that warmed his heart; he supposed it might have been something to do with the fact that she smiled so readily now. She seemed so genuinely happy at continually learning new things, and was so willing to share absolutely everything with those around her. Sometimes he could almost forget that she was…had been Minerva and then… More often than not he couldn't even put his finger on what it was that reminded him of her so fiercely. This time however it was most definitely the toy. Although Minerva had never been so open with her care for it as the young girl was, he had known how much it meant to her. Anna stopped at the top of the next flight of stairs waiting for him to catch up with her, and he suddenly felt incredibly old.

Severus was in the middle of discussing something with one of the Slytherin prefects when they arrived in the hall, and Anna ran towards him stopping just a few feet away and hopping from one foot to the next until he had dismissed the student.

"Daidein!" she said bouncing up and down with her arms in the air. Albus watched as Severus turned around to look at her, a twinkle in his eye.

"I've told you moppet that you are getting too big for this," he said. None the less he still lifted her up and sat her on his hip as he made his way up to the dining table.

"Thanks for looking after her," Remus said, coming up behind him and making him jump.

"My pleasure; she was no hassle at all," he replied as they followed the other two towards their seats. "However I'm going to have to go to the Ministry this afternoon …"

"Oh well – the best plans of mice and men…" Remus said with a smile. "Molly was talking about bringing the boys up to visit in any case; if they can make it this afternoon that would solve any problems. I'll go call her then come back and join you." By the time that Albus took his seat, Severus was being regaled about the present he had given Anna that morning.

"You spoil her Albus," Severus pointed out with an arched eyebrow.

"Only because she's worth it," he said winking at Anna who was sitting between Severus and Remus' empty seat. She giggled at him, wrinkling her nose and he stuck his tongue out.

"Really Albus I sometimes wonder who's the more mature of you two," the Head of Slytherin said without even looking at him. Albus rolled his eyes much to the amusement of the rest of the table.

"In any case, now Anna can choose what she wants to listen to without the Bach vs. the Beetles debate that you and Remus perpetually seem to end up in."

"I believe that Remus does acknowledge the general superiority of my choices he just has an unnatural attachment to the likes of _Abba_."

"Hey – there is nothing wrong with Abba or the Beetles for that matter." Remus piped up. "Or Andrew Lloyd Webber or the traditional stuff that Minerva loved so much," he continued taking his seat. "I'm just trying to make sure that Anna's musical education is as wide as possible."

"Well I suppose there is some merit to that idea – though I'd argue that some of the stuff you inflict upon us is actually music…" Remus seemed to deem that this comment was not worth arguing over.

"Oh look Anna – leek and potato," he declared instead, as he picked up the ladle from the tureen and spooned some of the soup out into his daughter's bowl, before passing it on.

When they had brought Anna back from St Mungo's, it had quickly become clear that Severus and Remus' new charge was not particularly keen on silence. She could deal with being left in her own bed after a time, but couldn't seem to settle if it was too quiet. When she did sleep it was lightly, and it was more of a lucky discovery than an actual plan when they discovered that leaving on Severus' stereo while she slept meant that she didn't wake every time a door was opened or closed. As Severus had quite practically pointed out it wasn't healthy for them to creep around their own rooms, they had taken to letting Anna choose something to listen to after story time and proceeded to leave it on through the night.

While they ate, Albus and Filius ended up in deep discussions about the charms required to get electrical equipment, such as the CD player he had bought Anna, to work within the magical mêlée of the school and before the Headmaster knew it, the students were all leaving to get ready for the afternoon classes.

On Albus' return from the meeting at the Ministry he was more than slightly amused at being greeted by the sound of young voices, obviously having a wonderful time, ringing through the grounds. As he walked up the path, the two youngest Weasleys and Anna appeared around the side of the castle chasing one another and yelling something at the top of their voices. With a flick of his wand, they suddenly found they were running on air, and the sound of their laughter increased tenfold as their arms pin-wheeled, trying to propel them further along. Molly rounded the corner and looked back and forth before finally finding her charges six feet off the ground.

"Good afternoon," he called, hoping to prevent her from panicking.

"Oh, good afternoon Headmaster," she greeted him, turning and shading her eyes from the low winter sun.

"And have you three wreaked havoc across the whole of my school this afternoon?" he asked, lowering the three of them to the ground.

"Hello Sir!" Michael, the elder of the boys greeted him.

"Not everywhere. Just outside," Anna said, with a precision that amused him greatly.

"We play wif Fang!" the younger Weasley declared with enthusiasm.

"We played with Fang, John," Molly corrected automatically. "I'm afraid we did have something of a run in with Mr Filch. I hadn't realised that anything associated with Fred and George would have received such a bad reception, though I suppose I should have guessed…" she tailed off with a shake of her head.

"He took my birthday present!" Michael said with a frown.

"Well I'm sure we can arrange to have that returned to you," he said ruffling the red-head's hair. "But perhaps you should leave it at home the next time you visit?"

"Yes Sir," he replied, looking slightly sheepish.

"Fly again!" said John, jumping up and down.

"What's the magic word?" the boy's grandmother encouraged him.

"Please?" he said after a moment, and Albus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well when you put it so nicely…" he said, and sent the three of them back into the air again.

Albus was pleased that Anna was getting on with the boys so well, and he had heard Remus say that they were tentatively discussing some kind of arrangement for after he became a house-husband, as they had been terming it. As far as he could gather, the idea was that Remus would have all three of the children for half the time and would teach them to read and write as well as basic maths, while Molly would take them the rest of the time to give Remus some time to do some of his own work. Personally, he thought it made sense. Talking to Molly about it as they watched the trio who were once more caught up in their game though, only served to remind him that when the summer came both Remus and Anna would be moving away. He was going to miss her terribly, he realised abruptly, despite the fact that to begin with she had been a rather painful reminder of Minerva. He watched her laughing wildly and suddenly Albus found it incredibly hard to equate the young girl with his lover.

**A/N: **well, I don't know about anybody else, but I think I like this chapter better. lol

I think this chapter is probably the first section indicative of the rest of this portion of the fic, as in it's going to be sort of snapshots of the next well… 15 years I guess.

I hope this works and that you enjoy it (!)

As always, thanks to Rachel, she's a star.

xLx


	7. Chapter 7

**Rise to Form **

**Disclaimer:** I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 7.**

**A/N: **Well first things first. My humble and sincere apologies for the ridiculously long interval that developed between this chapter and the last. Things happened. RL intervened with finals, graduations, jobs and house hunting. However, despite the fact that I'm about to move house, hopefully life is getting to be a little more normal and will allow for more writing/posting time.

I'll let you get on and read it now -

--

Despite having sold their flat not long after Christmas and their best intentions, it was Easter before they found any real time for house hunting. Even now, Remus found himself sitting alone in the estate agents office. They had agreed that it was hardly fair to drag Anna around a whole host of properties, at least at this stage of proceedings and so Severus was currently back at the castle in charge of not one, but three under four year olds.

"Right, here we go Mr Lupin," the agent said, returning to the desk with a sheaf of papers hopefully pertaining to suitable properties in the Hogsmeade area. "there are a few properties which have come onto the market in the last few days which I think might interest you." she paused at this point before continuing.

Now Remus happened to quite like the young woman before him but she was beginning to unnerve him.

"I've also got another property here, that definitely isn't what we were looking for but… I've just got a feeling about this one." she said somewhat shyly. He was convinced that he was going to see a derelict property or a flat, both things that they had been quite clear that they weren't in the market for as she pushed the card across the table towards him. It wasn't either of these things but what he saw took his breath away.

It was a big house, far bigger than they'd talked about, but there was something about it. The Georgian building was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade but on the same side as the school and boasted three large reception rooms on the ground floor as well as a well-appointed kitchen and a basement, which Remus immediately chalked down as Severus' workroom. With four bedrooms upstairs as well as a study Remus knew they wouldn't be short of space and almost forgot to ask the price before declaring that he wanted to see it as soon as possible.

While the agent made the arrangements he went next door for a cup of coffee hoping to distance himself and allow his rational side to return. It was a lot of money. A hell of a lot of money. But they'd made a mint on the sale of the flat, a bonus of still being in the news, and it wasn't as if they were strapped for cash…

If anything his resolve was only reaffirmed when he actually arrived. The majestic white building was surrounded by grass lawns, which he could already see Anna running across, and even as he stepped over the threshold he could almost hear her laughter echoing up the stairwell. On the right of the entrance hall there was a huge wooden floored room with a bay window flooding the room with light. Across the hall was an identical room, though this one had obviously been used as the living room previously, it's floor covered in a lush carpet and the colour scheme neutral. At the back of the property the dining the room and kitchen backed onto even more gardens. The bedrooms were sparsely furnished but the intrinsic spaces were good.

As they descended the stairs he turned to the agent who was looking genuinely pleased at his rapture.

"I want to have a survey done this afternoon – and there's something I want to organise… someone I need to talk to…" He trailed off again, trying to word his requirements without sounding like a total lunatic.

Remus headed straight to London in order to try and establish whether his request was possible and within half an hour it seemed that everything was going to fall nicely into place. And he left the shop expecting that the delivery would be made the following morning. In addition, by half past four he had heard back from the surveyor that there was very little to worry about in relation to the structure of the building.

He was trying so hard not to show quite how excited he was about his find when he arrived back at the castle, but he had been inside their quarters less than a few seconds before Severus raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I think I may have found the place." he said quietly as he watched Anna put a jigsaw together.

"That would be unusually efficient of you." Came the flippant reply.

"Seriously Severus…"

"You really like it then?" He nodded. "Well you had better tell me about it then." Severus continued unusually softly.

He dreamt that night and though he was certain they had something to do with the house he couldn't remember the content. He spent the morning outside flying a kite with Anna, letting Severus get some work done. By lunch time his excitement had become tinged with anxiety however – was after all, usually fairly rational and looking back his actions over the last twenty four hours had been anything but sensible.

Anna ran across the grass and was spinning in circles by the time they were halfway up the front path.

"Well it's quite something." Severus said stopping to admire the façade.

"If you don't like it…" Remus ventured, more than slightly aware of his heart hammering in his chest.

"No – no, it's not that. It's just well… let's look at it this way – I never thought that I'd be looking to by a 'family' home." With this statement he finally looked up and caught Lupin's eye. He couldn't help but smile at the other man, placing a gentle hand on his elbow.

"Well that makes two of us doesn't it?" he replied softly. The moment was broken when with an excited squeal Anna launched herself at them. Remus held open the door and gestured to Severus to go ahead of him but was hard pushed not to try and usher him towards the 'music' room. The potions master opened the door to the let first however and stepped through into the living room holding Anna's hand in his. Remus was on tenterhooks, as he watched his partner make his silent inspection.

"It's a bit lighter than I'm used to…" Severus said wryly, "but it's a good size." Remus got the impression that the Slytherin knew that there was something more going on. As casually as he was able, he followed him back out into the hall and watched with baited breath as Severus opened the door that let to the opposite room. The other man's gasp sent shivers down Remus' spine and was more than enough to tell him that he had managed to surprise him.

"Oh Remus…" he breathed.

Remus stepped into the doorway and took in the sight of the spectacular black grand piano that stood in the centre of the room.

"It's a Bösendorfer… full concert size" Remus needlessly informed him, mesmerised by the sight of Severus running his hand delicately along its polished ebony top. "The Porsche of the piano world – or so I'm told."

"She's beautiful." The reverence in the other man's voice was audible.

"She's yours – whether we take the house or not." he added as an after thought, taking Anna's hand. "The room though… it just seemed to ask for it." As Severus pulled out the stool and sitting down, rubbed his hands together in order to warm them, Remus conjured a chair and sat down too, hoisting his daughter onto his knee.

He started with scales, ever methodical and the even sound of the notes rang around the room. Time seemed to stop, or pause indefinitely as he played. Remus thought he recognised some Bach in the hugely varied mixture that Severus played over the next few minutes, excerpts from Schumann and Saint-Sans, and any number in between seeming to pour forth from his hands.

"I'm a bit rusty…" he murmured as he stumbled over one of the more intricate passages. Anna wriggled off his lap and wondered over and scrambled up next to her Daidein. As she reached out and pressed down one of the keys she giggled wildly – obviously exceptionally pleased at the noise it produced. After a few minutes Severus set her back on the floor.

"We had better get going if we want to see the rest of this place." He said and having helped Remus upright proceeded to kiss him soundly.

"I should buy you pianos more often if that's the kind of reaction I'm going to get." Remus breathed.

"Oh – you're going to get far more than that in return." he said before turning on his heel and walking away.

Less than a week later they had closed the deal and the house was theirs.

"We shall have to have a house warming you know." Remus said as he finished his glass of wine and reached for the bottle to top them both up.

"What on earth for?" Severus asked quietly closing the door to Anna's room and shutting out the strains of Chopin.

"Because that's what people do when they move into a new house." he said, sitting back in his seat.

"We didn't when we bought the flat." he pointed out picking up his own glass and sitting down next to the fire.

"That was slightly different Sev – besides 'we' didn't buy the flat."

"Well when you moved in we didn't have a party we just had sex in every room."

"We can do that to." Remus pointed out.

"There are a lot more rooms in the new house…"

"Are you trying to suggest that I might not be able to…"

"Not at all, just that we might be too busy to…"

"Oh – we can find the time. I thought maybe a barbeque…" Remus said purposefully ignoring Severus hand that was now resting on his leg.

There was a timid knock at the door, not the main door into their quarters but the door into Severus' study. Remus looked at the Head of Slytherin and saw his brow furrow; there were not many students that had stayed over the holidays but out of Severus' charges the majority of them had been orphaned during the war.

"I'd better go see to that." He said standing and putting down his glass.

"Call if you need anything." He said turning to watch him go.

He loved Hogwarts with all his soul, and he was going to miss Severus terribly during the week, but the idea that they were going to be able to create a home for themselves. A proper home, was enough to set butterflies off in his stomach. The idea was that he would be at home with Anna during the week and then at weekends they would come up to the castle, or Severus would come down to Hogsmeade depending on whether he was on duty or not. There would, if nothing else, be a routine and one of the primary advantages of teaching even at a boarding school was that the summer holidays were long. Lost in thoughts of the future, he fell asleep curled in the corner of the couch, a contented smile gracing his face.

**A/N **- well thank you for reading! As you may have noticed this chapter has not been beta'd. RL is busy for my current betas so I am open to offers if anyone feels they could put up with my appalling spelling.

Hope you enjoyed this, let me know either way,

Linds

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Rise to Form **

**Disclaimer:** I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 8.**

**A/N: well it didn't take quite so long this time, and for the first time in about a year I'm suddenly writing productively so let's hope it continues.**

**Much thanks go to Selmak for her well founded advice and ****I hope you'll bare with me and continue to review – it always helps.**

"Is your back bothering you?" Severus asked, watching from the other side of his quarters as Remus stood and stretched.

"Just a little. Must have been all that wild sex we've been having." he added mischievously.

"I don't know what you've been up to, but in case you hadn't noticed I've been back at school for the last month and neither of us were really up for anything last weekend."

The previous weekend, which had been his first off since the start of term, had fallen across the full moon.

"True – I think I probably did it when I was shifting that… well what ever it was that Albus bought us, around the garden." the other man admitted. "I don't suppose you've had any luck working out what it is?"

"Not really." Severus began, choosing a CD and placing it on the machine, clicking the lid shut. "I can't just walk up and say, '_here's next terms lesson plans and by the way what exactly is that wooden frame thing that you brought to our housewarming actually supposed to be?'_ now can I?"

"I don't know, might make the staff meetings a bit more interesting?" Remus suggested. "Well at least we know it's supposed to live outside now. And if nothing else, Anna keeps climbing all over it, so someone's making use of it."

Severus, having cleared the dinner plates back onto the tray to be collected by a house elf went to join his partner.

"Do you need me to brew something from your back?" he asked, running his hand across the other man's taught muscles.

"No, I'll take it as a reminder not to be quite so ambitious when I start to re-arrange the furniture. And besides, you're still on duty so you can't finish that wine on your own."

They both settled down on the sofa and Remus summoned over the wine.

"As much as I love Anna, I do enjoy getting to spend some time on our own." He commented as he poured the remnants of the red into their glasses.

"Hmmm, the only question is, is this quality time worth having to deal with an over tired 4 year old with a sugar hangover tomorrow?" he pointed out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. No chocolate fountain this time, Albus promised."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"They were going to be watching a Disney film, he did promise to let her stay up late though..."

"I do wonder sometimes where Albus knowledge of muggle childrens entertainments comes from."

"He has been a teacher for more than fifty years," He pointed out, "Besides, this _is _Albus we're talking about."

"Quite possibly an explanation in and of itself." He conceded, closing his eyes and letting the Shostakovich wash over him and help drain away the days trivial worries.

"You don't think he's showing her Beauty and the Beast do you?" Remus asked after several minutes of comfortable silence.

Severus snorted ungainly.

"It wouldn't be one of his more inspired choices."

"No but really…"

"Remus." He said firmly. "Anna loves that film. What happened lasts weekend shouldn't change that. Just like it isn't going to change the fact that she loves you."

"I know." He breathed. Severus watched him as he leant back against the worn couch.

Before moving into their new family home that summer, they had had two rather unusual adaptations made to the basement; the installation of a fully functioning Masters' level potions lab, and perhaps more unusually, a large steel cage built into the other half of the underground space. Now while certainly from Severus' point of view, a potions lab was more than useful, it was the second that was the necessity.

During the holidays, once they were all relatively settled in their new home, they had made a conscious effort to get Anna comfortable with the idea of her 'Moony' as the wolf. Remus had taken the Wolfsbane and then been shut up in the cage while he and Anna had sat and watched him transform. Once it was obvious that nothing had been wrong with the potion, and that Remus was definitely in control of the wolf's form, they had unlocked the cage.

They had debated back and forth for a long time but it seemed that this was really the only way of ensuring that Anna genuinely understood that Moony and the wolf were the same thing. She took it relatively well, her curiosity seeming to out-way any fright. Gripping the front of Severus' robes, Anna had watched Remus transform, never once looking away. When confronted with the wolf itself she hadn't seemed phased either, a little hesitant to step closer and unwilling to let go of her Daidein's hand to begin with, but within a few minutes she was running a hand through the wolf's fur.

The other possibility that they had discussed was the long term effects that seeing this would have on her, but after a half an hour of playing with the wolf, when Severus had taken her up to bed, she had shown no sign of being frightened or upset, and had slept through the night. The only hint of any disconcertion occurred when she pottered through to their bedroom in the morning to find Severus sleeping alone - she had been quite upset at the idea that the wolf was going to stay and Moony had not come back. He had quickly put her mind at ease though, by taking her to see Remus and she had been quite happy to help nurse him for the rest of the day.

They had always acknowledged though that there had to be a second part to the adjustment process and the fact that she showed no hesitation whatsoever about the process now, made it all the more important. They had to let her see the wolf out with Remus' control. Make sure she understood how dangerous it could be. As it turned out the full moon had fallen on the previous Saturday night and they had taken the opportunity to let her see the wolf at its most ferocious. It was not a task he had personally looked forward to and it had, as predicted, been not particularly pleasant for any of them. However, they had gotten through it.

Anna hadn't slept well on the Friday while her father figure had been pacing and howling despite his bests effort to calm and sooth her. It seemed understandably harder for her to comprehend that the creature downstairs could return to the man she loved than it had been after what she had seen the previous month. By Sunday evening when Severus had to leave and return to the school their daughter was sitting on Remus' knee listening to tales of all sorts of magical creatures dangerous and not. They sat in silence, Remus having managed to migrate around so that his legs were stretched out along the couch and his back was leaning against Severus chest.

"Hey…" Remus began, and despite the fact that Severus couldn't see his face he could already here the smile in the other man's voice. "– if I start getting called 'Beast' can we call you 'Belle'."

Sometimes Severus had to remind himself why he put up with this man.

The tension broken, the conversation flowed naturally between them touching on students, the new transfiguration teacher and Remus' experiences of starting to introduce the terrible trio to the basics of writing.

"This is nice." Remus said, wriggling a little against his chest and dropping his hand out to reach for Severus'. "How old would I sound if said I could quite happily spend the rest of the night like this?"

"Positively ancient. I might agree with you though…" Severus said, lifting his free hand to toy idly with the other man's hair. It wasn't long before Remus reached around and stilled his hand, bringing it down to kiss the palm softly. Severus pulled away from the lingering kiss, and used a finger under his chin to tilt his face up and encourage him to turn and look at him. He didn't move for a minute, he just watched Remus as he looked up at him from where he all but lay on top of him.

"I don't know when or how I became so lucky." he mumbled quietly, before dipping his head to kiss him softly.

"Whatever happened to just staying like we were?" Remus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You distracted me." he replied lightly. The moment was broken quite spectacularly however, by someone rapping on the door to his quarters. Severus closed his eyes as Remus laughed lightly all the while pulling himself upright and off the top of him.

"Oh don't look so grumpy Severus – it'll probably only take a couple of minutes to deal with whoever it is."

"Good evening Professor." One of the Ravenclaw Prefects greeted him when he opened the door.

"What can I do for you Mr Fenchurch?" Severus asked briskly.

"Well I was looking for this book in the library, Charming the Years Away, by Estee Lauder, but it wasn't there and Madam Prince said that she thought you had taken it out. I wouldn't have disturbed you, I know Professor Lupin's here…"

"Good evening Michael." Came Remus cheery greeting from the couch. Severus scowled.

"Evening sir. Like I said, I wouldn't interrupt but I really need to get on with my charms project…"

"I admire your dedication Mr Fenchurch. If you come past first thing tomorrow morning I'll be sure to have looked it out for you."

"Thank you Professor." Said the young man with a hint of surprise and Severus resisted the urge to smirk at least until he had shut the door.

"See – I told you it wouldn't be the end of the world." Remus said as he turned back towards the couch.

"It wouldn't be," the Slytherin replied, rubbing a hand over his face, "if I had the first clue where in Merlin's name I'd put the bloody book."

Several hours later, they must have emptied every shelf, looked in every dark corner of his rooms, office and classroom as well as dislodged every last particle of dust within a hundred meter radius.

"It's definitely not here." Remus declared thickly, searching his pockets for a tissue.

"And it's not here either." Severus declared, leaning back in the chair behind his desk. The classroom was strangely still at this hour of the night, and as Remus walked from the shelving at he back of the room, his footsteps echoed off the stone.

"What on earth were you doing with a Charms text book to begin with?" He asked.

"Oh –it was one of a whole assortment of books I took out when I was trying to get Minerva back." Severus said, pushing himself upright.

"Ok, so where were you when you did most of your work on that?" Remus asked, and received a delicately arched eyebrow in reply.

"My rooms. Here and then… the Hospital Wing." The final location brought a sort of realisation with it. "It must be up there…" he mumbled with a furrowed brow, before sweeping out of the room.

Remus followed him and they climbed the stairs up to the hospital wing side-by-side. Their silence was more contemplative than morbid and it wasn't as though any mention of Minerva automatically had such a dramatic dampening effect on their mood, none-the-less, given the circumstances it did lead to a certain quieting of his spirits.

As it turned out, not only had Severus left the book in the hospital wing but Poppy had put it in a safe place so was able to put her hands on it in an instant. Despite his relief at having found the book in question, he found that he was still distracted as they left the medi-witch and it wasn't until Remus touched his elbow lightly that he stepped out of his reverie.

"You ok?" the other man asked softly when he looked up.

"Yes." Severus replied, having suddenly made a rather abrupt change of heart. "But you know what? I've suddenly have an inexplicable desire to spend an evening with you, Anna, Albus and someone I believe was referred to as Cinderella."

They took a rather long detour on the way to Albus' room that took them via the kitchens, at Remus' insistence, in order to procure some ice-cream. After all he argued, if they were gate-crashing they could at least bring food. Having cast a cooling charm on the tubs so that the contents didn't melt they headed back upstairs toward the Headmaster's office.

They couldn't be sure but when Remus and he had discussed the fact they had decided that it was probably a slightly overblown sense of propriety that meant that Albus always entertained Anna in his office and even when she stayed the night he would transfigure the sofa into a bed and leave the door open to his quarters rather than have her sleep in there with him.

Despite being mildly surprised at their arrival, Albus was most welcoming and quickly conjured another two chairs. As it happened the pair of them had gotten rather distracted with the idea of paper aeroplanes (explaining why there was parchment strewn all over the floor) and so hadn't started the film yet. Soon enough though, they had dimmed the lights and turned on the video.

Severus watched with undisguised disgust as Remus prised the lid off the carton of double chocolate with fudge chunks.

"It's alright – no one's going to make you eat it." he pointed out, shifting his chair closer to the Headmaster's and handing the other man a spoon. True enough the Slytherin had brought his own and it wasn't long before Anna onto his knee in order to help herself to the occasional mouthful of lemon sorbet from her Daidein's spoon.

He knew that Remus had quite a soft spot for Disney films but watching his partner mouth along with all the words while both Anna and Albus sang along and danced around in their seats was heightening his amusement no end.

"GusGus!" Anna declared with much glee while clapping her hands and bouncing up and down every time the mouse appeared on screen.

Severus shook his head in despair but managed to keep her from falling off his lap and from knocking over the sorbet but as they watched the mice try to sneak across the kitchen without drawing the cat's attention however, he could no longer restrain himself.

"I guarantee you that that lot would be Gryffindors." He said in what he hoped was a disparaging tone and just loudly enough to ensure that he would heard as one of the merry band taunted Lucifer, the cat, mercilessly.

It was Remus' turn to shake his head as Albus chuckled lightly. Anna on the other hand, cocked her head to one side and looked at him carefully for a moment before sliding off his knee. He watched, intrigued as she made her way across to the set upon which the pictures continued to dance across.

"Don't touch the screen, Moppet." Remus chided automatically as she reached out towards it.

"Gryffindor?" she asked after a moment, pointing to GusGus, her finger purposefully hovering an inch away from the surface.

"Well, he's certainly behaving like one." Severus agreed. Anna looked at him for a moment and then back to the film, where Lucifer was now prowling up behind the mice.

"Then this Daidein." She said firmly, gesturing to the black cat.

Severus hadn't known it was possible to snort ice-cream through ones nose, but Remus did just that. It was, however, a realisation he could have lived quite happily without. The Headmaster seemed to be having similar issues and was currently bent double, streams of mirth pouring down his cheeks.

"Out of the mouths of babes…" the older man managed to get out between gasps. Severus merely snorted and crossed his arms but couldn't entirely repress his own amusement.

"Come over here, Anna." Remus called, opening his arms and hoisting her up onto his lap. "I love you." He declared, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head, before turning back to the television set. Severus watched this exchange with a sense of immense contentment and found that he spent more time watching the rest of his family than Cinderella that evening.

**Review? Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rise To Form**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 9.**

Remus' eyes opened with a snap at the sound of little feet padding down the hallway. His sleep-hazed brain was still processing the world around him when the door to their bedroom opened a crack and Anna's head appeared through the gap. Pulling his arm free of the sheets so that he could squint at his watch Remus found that it was barely after four am.

"It's too early Anna." he mumbled. "Santa won't have been yet."

He was hoping fervently that this would do the trick as it had been after two when they had finally gotten to bed, having finished wrapping all the presents from 'Santa' on their return from the Hogwart's staff Christmas party. However, the door opened further and Anna crept towards him until she was level with his head.

"I'm too excited to sleep!" she whispered, her eyes shining brightly. "Are you sure he won't have been yet?"

It was strange for Remus to think that they'd now had Anna for more than a year. Her lilt was still strong for no real discernable reason, although when the 70 year-old Minerva wasn't actively suppressing it, she had still had a discernable accent. In any case, Anna's English had not only developed to the level that would be expected of a four year old, but had surpassed it, possibly as Severus refused to dumb down his own vocabulary.

"Well, you wouldn't want to scare him off now, would you?" he asked and watched as she mulled this question over.

"Can I get in with you and Daidein?" she asked after several moments.

"Only if you promise not to wriggle too much." he capitulated, and she padded down to the bottom of the bed and lifting up the covers to crawl between them. Typically, her feet were like ice.

At some stage, he obviously fell back asleep as he woke again, when a small knee collided with his kidney.

"Uhg…" he groaned into his pillow.

"Anna." he heard Severus warn. "If you can't lie still then I'll go down stairs and just tell Santa to take all your presents back again and then you'll be going back to your bedroom for the rest of the day. No visiting the castle for you."

She instantly stilled.

"Do you think that he's here yet then?" she asked tentatively after a moment.

Remus didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Anna certainly had a wonderful sense of timing, whether she knew it or not, and whether it was a product of her genes or the environment in which she was being raised.

"Anna," Severus began, obviously shifting, presumably so that he could look at their daughter. "It's only twenty-five past five and you know that it is the full moon at the end of the week. You know Moony needs his sleep at this time of the month."

Remus could tell that the young girl's mood had sobered and part of him wished that Severus hadn't brought it up.

"It's alright." He said, rolling over. "Moony's already awake. Happy Christmas, Moppet." he added, kissing the top of her head. "You too, Severus."

"Merry Christmas, Daidein!" Anna chorused, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek. Remus watched as Severus seemed to waver between scowling and smiling. Eventually, the latter won out but he did look up and say with only a hint amusement.

"Next year, I think we should request that Santa deliver at least some presents to the bottom of her bed."

"Ah, but then we wouldn't get to watch her open them all now would we?" he pointed out, as Anna wriggled back down the bed. Severus just rolled his eyes, before sitting up.

"Go put on your dressing gown and your slippers." He instructed and Anna departed at break neck speed.

"Don't run!" they both called in unison as she slid around the door and out into the wooden floored hallway.

The three of them crept down the stairs together, Remus insisting that they had to tiptoe, in case Santa was there and they disturbed him. Anna insisted on her Daidein checking the living-room first while she clung to his legs, and despite making token protests, Severus played up to the charade wonderfully. It was also obvious that he immensely enjoyed watching her open her presents.

They had breakfast in the midst of the wrapping paper, watching as Anna spun around the room in her new ballet outfit. Severus and he had decided that it might be advantageous for Anna to socialise with some more girls her own age and so had enrolled her in a local muggle class. After all, as he had pointed out, she lived with two men (one of whose people skills could probably be rivalled) and spent her days playing with two young boys, it was only fair to let her have a chance to behave like a little girl.

It was funny, the only reason Severus had let him get away with showering Anna with so many gifts at once was that he had ensured that most of them had a practical purpose. She had needed a new winter coat, and given the rate the child went through books… thus said, he found it most amusing that it was the potion master who had bought out the local music shop to furnish her ever expanding music collection. It appeared to be worth it though, as Anna's eyes had lit up at the sight of the shiny disks, obviously struggling to decide which one to put on first.

Once they had finally managed to drag Anna away from her presents long enough to get her dressed, they had left her dancing away around her room to Prokofiev's Romeo and Juliet while they got dressed themselves.

"Thank you, Severus." Remus said, admiring himself and his new robes in the mirror.

"My pleasure." the other man replied, "After all, I'd hate for you to let the side down."

"Careful Severus, or you might find one of those silver dissection knives embedded between your shoulder blades." The Potion Master raised an eyebrow at this and Remus supposed he might have a point, after all it had been a harrowing enough experience choosing the set until he'd turned round and explained to the assistant who kept telling him to 'feel the perfectly balanced weight' of the implements, exactly why handling silver wasn't a particularly good idea.

They arrived at the castle at about ten o'clock having wandered through the town, Anna skipping ahead. The school was almost empty of students and staff, and the children who had remained had been moved into the castles guest quarters, reducing the supervision they required. Severus wanted to visit his Slytherins despite the fact that he was technically off duty and they had actively discussed their wish to involve Albus in their plans.

Anna had been allowed to chose a pair of socks for her pseudo-grandfather, finally settled on a muggle pair that had Rudolf on them with tiny bells attached to his antlers, and was now carrying them in the little bag she had received from Bill and Fleur. Remus was glad that it hadn't snowed this year as Anna had also insisted on wearing her new patent shoes that Santa had brought (Santa having fought amongst themselves about whether party shoes were a necessity and Remus having one.)

Upon reaching the statue of the Griffin, Anna happily sung a verse of Jingle Bells to gain them entry to the office, and as he listened to her gentle tones in the stone corridor Remus couldn't help but dwell on his slight surprise at not having met the Headmaster before they had reached this far. Having climbed the stairs ahead of them, Anna knocked on the wooden door and hopped from one foot to the other anxiously as she waited for a reply. Even after a minute though, there was none, despite the fact that there were a number of perfectly reasonable reasons as to why this was he couldn't help but feel that there was something more to this. Severus and he shared a significant glance as the other man reached forward to knock more heavily on the door.

"Albus?" He called. Again no reply.

Severus opened the typically unlocked door and stepped into the dim office. There was no sign of the Headmaster there, glancing around Remus immediately spotted the unopened presents beneath the tree. Though logically he knew that the older man could have been waiting for their arrival to attack the pile, or that he could simply have slept in he also knew that Albus Dumbledore was too much of a child to do either of these things when it came to Christmas Morning.

"I'll go…" Severus indicated towards the door into Albus' private rooms. Remus could only bring himself to nod as he caught Anna's hand, preventing her from following her father. She seemed to sense that something was wrong and when he sat numbly on one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire, she didn't resist being pulled onto his lap.

The longer he sat there, the stronger the feeling that something was amiss became. Time seemed to slow immeasurably and when the door they had entered the study from opened and Filius' head appeared around it, it was almost as though he had been shocked out of a trance.

"Severus is just…" Remus began, his voice not quite steady. He was saved from saying anything further though when the Slytherin stepped back into the office. His partner glanced nervously at Anna before speaking but when he did his voice was surprisingly steady.

"It looks like Albus must have died during the night." Severus said quietly, licking his lips. "Poppy assures me it was quite peaceful. She floo'd through directly…"

Remus swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and nodded.

The next few days were almost unbearable for Remus. With the approaching full moon, his emotions were closer to the surface, which made it all that much harder for him when Severus turned in on himself. It wasn't only he who noticed this even more pronounced trait however. Anna was certainly aware that something was wrong. She wasn't misbehaving exactly, but she was incredibly quiet and had taken to following one or other of them from room to room now.

Usually a relatively independent child, she had become almost clingy, and had fought going to bed like never before. There had also been a few accidents during the night, something that they hadn't had a problem with since the animagus incident but Remus had chosen not to make a fuss out of the incident knowing that that would likely make it worse.

They weren't quite sure how much Anna remembered about her previous life. She didn't often mention her Athair and even then it was usually in quite sketchy terms, but she did seem to realise that he was gone and that she wouldn't be seeing him again. In those few days however, it was a topic that she brought up more than once.

Filius had taken responsibility for executing Albus' wishes with respect to the funeral. He was to be buried on the school grounds after a service that would likely see Hogwarts great hall filled to capacity and more. Allowing for all the paperwork and practicalities had been seen to, it was decided that the 30th would be the day in question.

The 29th was the full moon.

"Do not be obtuse Remus." Severus snapped. "I'm not trying to suggest anything apart from the fact that you might not be in a fit state to help carry a coffin half-way around the grounds of the castle."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Well you know what Severus – maybe you're right. Maybe all I really want to do is crawl back into bed and sleep but Albus asked me to do this and after everything he did for me - for us – I'll be damned if I don't do this just because it's fallen at the wrong point in the month!"

"Fine." Severus replied, going to stalk out of their bedroom. "Just make sure you wrap up warmly." And with that he left.

Remus sank back onto the bed, his legs week, from emotion and physical strain. He hated it when they argued. It didn't happen all that often, Severus was more prone to walking out before it could actually become a proper argument.

He was pulling on his heaviest robe when there was an Anna sized knock on the door, which swung open to reveal her standing there with a cup of tea held carefully in her hands. Remus knew that Anna couldn't and (probably) wouldn't have tried to climb the stairs with the hot drink, so when having thanked her and ruffled her hair, he took a sip and was not entirely surprised to taste the strengthening draft the brew had been laced with.

"Moony tired?" Anna asked from her perch at the foot of his bed, head cocked to one side and eyes inquisitive.

"_Is _Moony tired," he automatically corrected. "And yes, a little, but the tea helps." He added with a smile.

"Daidein and I made it together." She said proudly.

"Good. Did Daidein do your hair as well?" he asked running his fingers through the soft curls that had been pulled back from her face with a white tartan ribbon. She nodded her head earnestly.

"Daidein said I had to look smart today."

"Well you certainly do. Very smart." He added. She was wearing a simple black velvet dress, white woollen tights and black patent shoes. Remus had mixed feelings about Anna coming with them to the funeral but as everyone that Anna knew well enough for him to be happy leaving her with was also attending; their decision had really been made for them.

When the two of them arrived downstairs, Remus much steadier on his feet, Severus was waiting for them in his usual ensemble, made even more sombre by the addition of a black dress shirt beneath his robes. In his arms he held Remus own formal cloak and Anna's favourite red military style dress coat.

"He always did love her in red." He commented. Remus knew that he wasn't just talking about Anna in that moment and he blinked rapidly to disperse the tears that were gathering for what was unlikely to be the last time that day.

**A/N: **Well once again, my gracious and humble thanks go to Selmak for her help. This chapter is however dedicated to my friend Magi – who may never see this but if she does manage to identify this as mine, so to speak, has been promised innumerate gingerbread people 

I figure that this will probably be a bit of a controversial chapter but I do hope you enjoy it and that you understand my reasons for doing what I did.

Please do let me know whether you love it or loath it… your opinions mean a lot to me.

Thanks for reading

Linds


	10. Chapter 10

**Rise To Form**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 10.**

Molly Weasley had been to far more funerals than she cared to think about. She had lost many of her peers, seen children and infants placed in the ground for natural and less natural reasons, all taken far too early. On this occasion however, the atmosphere was quite different from any of these.

The path up of Hogwarts was busy with traffic, groups of witches and wizards were huddled against the cold. She knew that the ceremony would be well attended – Albus had had a huge impact on so many lives and there was no doubt in her mind that he would be sorely missed. And yet her sorrow was tempered by the knowledge that he'd lived and long and full life.

She and Arthur had talked long into the night about it on Christmas day, having heard the news. It had been hard to miss the way in which Albus had aged hugely over the last year and a half. Whether it was from the shock of loosing Minerva or her continued absence from his life, he had seemed to fade almost before their eyes.

Molly was wakened from her quiet reverie when Arthur placed a gentle hand on her elbow to guide her up the steps and towards the front door. She turned and smiled softly at her husband and he squeezed arm gently in response.

The Hogwarts staff were standing in the entrance hall, greeting the guests and directing them towards the great hall where the house tables had been removed and replaced with row upon row of chairs. The walls of the already large roomed seemed to have been stretched and already most of the seats were filled.

The Head boys and girls from every year Albus ad been at the school had been invited, as well as all the former staff members, members of the Order of the Phoenix, Ministry Officials and needless to say the current student body had been allowed to return for the morning.

She exchanged sombre smiles, and the odd quiet hello as the moved through the crowds until a familiar voice calling quietly over the general hubbub, caught her attention.

"Molly, Arthur."

"Remus, " she greeted, closing the space between them and pulling him into a hug. He offered her a sorrowful smile when they parted and his hand reached down to rest on Anna's head.

"We were wondering if you would mind keeping an eye on this little moppet… just until we've…"

"Of course." Molly agreed, crouching down to talk to the girl at her own height. "Would you like to come and sit with us for a little while?" she asked.

Anna didn't look convinced.

Molly was hardly surprised by this fact; it was a strange time for them all and Anna was so intuitive about so much… Seeing that Remus was obviously struggling, she gathered the girl up in her arms.

"Now Moony had to go away with Arthur for a little while, but they wont be long and you'll get to see them and Mooney again soon."

Little arms wound round her neck and agile fingers started to play with the hair at the back of her head.

"Don't worry," she whispered to Remus as they stood. "we'll be fine."

The ceremony was well conducted and provided the closure that the mother of seven was sure that everyone there needed. Anna stayed silent throughout the entire thing, her interest obviously peeking when her Daidein and Moony entered the hall, as part of the group of pallbearers. She watched proceedings carefully, as if determined to understand what was going on around her.

When at the end of the service, the coffin was carried out again so that he could to be interred n the school grounds, beneath the tree Albus himself had chosen, it was a much more select number that followed them. Molly made sure that Anna's coat was fastened and her gloves were on before they followed the Hogwarts staff and the Order out into the howling wind.

As soon as their load was taken from them, Remus and Severus both moved immediately towards them and the Slytherin picked up his daughter hugging her close. With a flick of Filius's wand the coffin disappeared behind a swirl of white and when it faded, in place of the polished wooden box there stood a shining white marble Headstone and a mound of freshly dug earth.

"Thank you." Severus said, when the group began to dissipate. "For looking after her I mean."

"Not a problem. She was as good as gold, just like always." She replied, stroking Anna's hair.

"Well… we had better head back inside." Severus suggested. "Remus?"

"Yes… coming." Came the distant response from the other man.

She and Arthur walked quietly behind the silent trio back up towards the castle, reassured by her husband's warm arm around her shoulders.

As was traditional after a funeral, the guests were all being plied with Gillywater and less traditionally, cake, when they arrived back at the castle. Molly had to chuckle, the House Elves had outdone themselves with every possible flavour and colour combination you could think of on example.

She spent the following hour talking to her children, and all of their friends and so it was only when the crowds began to disperse that she saw either Remus or Severus again.

"Hello Remus." Ron greeted from next to her, while she was deep in conversation with Harry.

"Hello boys, still up for the Quidditch next week?"

"Definitely." Harry said, it was obvious to those who knew him that he was still quite upset at the loss of his mentor, but Molly also knew that he was not slipping under and wouldn't if those around him had their way.

"Good, good." He replied slightly distractedly. "You haven't seen Anna by any chance have you?" he continued turning back towards her.

"No, I'm afraid not…"

"Oh well, I'm sure she's with Severus then…" the greying man said with a smile, "I think he was talking to Filius." He continued glancing around the room. "I'm just going to make sure though. Stay in touch Harry, you know I'm only ever an owl away." He said sincerely before taking his leave.

"Right boys, ready to head home when you are." Arthur said, rejoining them from a conversation with his ministry colleagues.

"Yeah. I think it's time to go…" Harry agreed.

"I'll join you shortly." Molly said, distractedly as she watched Remus and Severus talk in hushed voices. "I just wanted to have a quick word with Georgina."

"Well, we'll see you back home then."

"Of course, I won't be long she added with a smile." Kissing her husband briefly in goodbye.

Molly bid the trio goodbye as they left the hall and retreated back up to the common room where they had all decided to stay over the holidays this year.

He had only gone a few steps when a familiar, terrified, scream filled the air. The school's staff who had not escorted the students back to the Hogwarts express, all turned and ran towards the ante-room to the Great Hall, but predictably it was Severus and Remus who got there first.

"Anna?!" Remus called as he approached the door, from behind which hysterical sobs were now being joined something altogether more alarming.

Severus was trying to open the door but there was something in the way.

"Anna. I need you to move away from the door…" he urged her through the tiny gap he had managed to open.

The only response he received in return however was a growl. A very feral growl.

Taking a step back Severus turned towards Remus.

"I think there's a live lion in there. She must have transfigured…"

Anna screamed again.

"The other door…" Filius began but Severus was already running down the hall, his robes flapping behind him.

Remus took his place at the door, placing his shoulder against the wood and pushing with all his might, but even then it barely moved an inch and his effort was rewarded by another aggressive sounding growl.

The gap was wide enough for the younger man to get a better look at what was happening. He didn't say a word, but his face was so concentrated that it wasn't necessary.

Molly watched as Remus forced his arm through the gap just far enough to be able to point his wand at whatever was sitting on the other side of the door. In doing this however he had obviously unsettled the creature further as it got to its feet.

The door swung further open allowing them to see much more clearly what was going on inside. It was indeed a lion and quite an impressive male at that if his mane was anything to go by.

It was heading towards the terrified youngster now, but Remus was already in the midst of trying to de-transfigure it, however, without knowing what it had been originally the task was much harder.

Molly always found it strange that in moments like this, time seemed to simultaneously slow down to a crawl and speed by with alarming haste. Anna was scrambling backwards away from the advancing lion, who in turn was not being drawn away despite Filius's best efforts to capture his attention.

Even when pushed, Molly would not be able to tell which of the men succeeded in their task first, as Severus arrived through the door on the far side of the room at what seemed to be the exact same moment that the lion's shape suddenly became quite indistinct. The lion turned out to have been ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­a bust of the first Head of Gryffindor after Godric himself but as it was returning to it's original form, both men were prevented from actually reaching their now hysterical daughter by some kind of invisible barrier.

During the course of her life, Molly Weasley had also had more than enough experience with upset children and the magical outbursts that often ensued that she had not been overly surprised at Anna's shield charm. The original transfiguration and animation of the lion was, well a stunning show of natural magical ability, but not wholly surprising given this was Minerva or rather Anna they were talking about.

For her two parents however, the fact that they could still not reach their obviously distraught daughter was upsetting them greatly.

"Anna?" Remus asked, but received no real reply and the mother of seven and grandmother of two didn't expect that he would. Anna was past the point where they were going to be able to get a rational response out of her.

She watched as the two men spoke to each other in hushed voices gesturing to each other obviously trying to figure out what it was they should try next. It made sense really, that the men were not used to having to deal with this sort of obstacle. By the time children were old enough to attend Hogwarts their magic had changed, had refined even without any real training, but at this age magic was unpredictable and unstable and thus sometimes all the more difficult to over come.

Molly took a few steps forward and after a little gentle probing of the shield managed to overcome it on her first attempt with a gentle crack. Remus and Severus looked up towards her and then back down towards Anna. After a moment there was a flurry of movement and the small family were once more united in a somewhat ungainly heap on the floor of the small room.

"Thank you." Severus said over the top of his daughter's head almost a minute later.

"My pleasure." She replied, entirely honestly. It was a trick she would teach them both later but for now she was completely happy to watch the three of them comfort each other.

**A/N: **Yes I know, it's been forever. I'm sorry. RL and all that. Being a grown up and having to work for a living is unfortunately not conducive to writing however, if I've learnt anything over the last few months it's that I need to do this for the sake of my mental health if nothing else…

Well, I hope you enjoy this home-therapy so-to-speak and that you will let me know if there's anyone out there still reading this.

Thank you!

Linds x

PS – Happy New Year! I hope that 2008 brings you all more than you could ask for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rise To Form**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 11.**

Remus placed the last of the dishes back in the cupboard and after straightening up, paused to listen to the strains of the piano drifting down the corridor from the music room. The music room was by no means out of bounds to Anna, unlike the basement that housed the potions lab, as long as she abided by the rules that Severus set out about the treatment of his 'second baby'. On this occasion however, he was rather intrigued by what sounds that he was hearing.

Music had become a big part of all of their lives especially over the last few months, between Severus' cello and the piano it was an unusual evening when the Slytherin was at home that he didn't play at all. Remus, although never a particularly gifted musician himself, had always loved to listen to it, though he was perhaps more passionate about muggle 'pop' than his partner. Thus said, there was usually music playing somewhere in the house and whether it was Abba, Beethoven or Clannad, Anna seemed to love it all.

Drying off his hands and hanging up the tea-towel, Remus made his way towards the sound. He found Anna perched on the piano stool and by all appearances she was concentrating very hard.

"What are you up to poppet?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe and trying to remember what it was her slightly stilted tune reminded him of.

"Playing." She replied bluntly. The resemblance between Anna's look now and Minerva's when she had been asked a question to which the answer was blatantly obvious, was striking and although it wasn't an unusual occurrence that she reminded him strongly of her former self, Remus had to shake himself mentally in order to move past it.

"And what are you playing?" he asked.

She seemed to pause at this, tipping her head to one side in her 'thinking pose' as they had named it.

"The Little Mermaid." She said finally.

That was it - that was what he had been reminded of and Merlin knew he should recognise it as the film was one of her favourites. Having given him his answer, Anna turned back to the piano and was once again picking out notes with alarming accuracy.

Remus was quite often surprised by Anna. Ever since he had met her she had been exceeding his truthfully rather novice expectations, whether it was with her speed at learning English, the whole animagus incident or with the way that she had reacted to the Albus' death.

The funeral and the months following it had proved to reaffirm some things in Remus' mind. He had been reminded that Anna was still only a child, a child who had gone through a series of rather traumatic experiences within a relatively short time. She had lost her Athair and then Albus who had been a major figure in her life so it was hardly surprising that she had been as distressed as she was and the fact that they had both been so caught up in their own grief not to notice hurt him still.

It had taken some time for Anna to be content that neither he nor Severus were about to disappear, but they had spent the weeks following the funeral building up her confidence and setting her topsy turvy worlds to right.

They had started by explaining that it was only natural for people as old as Albus to move on and that after a long and happy life he was now somewhere better and with those he had been missing the most.

Minerva was someone that Anna knew about. They had discussed who she was and Anna knew that Minerva had been a very close friend to Albus, like her Mooney was to her Daidein and vice versa, and that Albus had missed her very much when she had gone.

The concept that she and Minerva were the same person, sort of, was a little harder for the four year old to grasp but they had been determined that they would be as open as they could about their rather odd situation with her from the start. After all, Anna was proving to have a temperament so similar to Minerva's that Remus could only imagine what would happen when she eventually found out the truth had they had kept it from her.

Remus' gaze drifted up to the opposite wall as Anna continued to play, and he felt the still fresh pang of grief when he saw the violin hung on the wall. Albus had left it to Anna in his will, along with a generous yearly stipend that he had stipulated must be used solely for extravagancies. It still amused the Gryffindor, that despite all Severus' griping about Albus continuing to spoil their charge even after his death, it had been the Potions Master who had arrived home one afternoon with the most beautiful rocking horse he had ever seen, as her first 'treat'.

He was drawn out of his reverie when Anna stopped playing, and he immediately closed the distance between them and knelt next to the piano stool

"Well done, Moppet!" he declared hugging her and receiving a giggle in return. "Can you play anything else?" he asked tentatively.

Anna screwed up her face a little before her look morphed into a mask of concentration and she turned back to the piano. What she picked out was undeniably the theme from Beauty and the Beast. Remus was quite happy to let her play around with the tune as he let a myriad of thoughts flow through his mind.

It was as she started replicating one of Severus's favourite pieces and one she had fallen asleep to on many occasions that Remus began to feel she could be showing something more than a new talent. Not only was she pinpointing the melody at her first attempt but also adding in the odd note from the baseline with what sounded to Remus like almost equal accuracy. It was still halting and by no means perfect but none the less even as a non-piano player he saw this as truly astounding for a four and a half year old.

"Oh! That sounds like bedtime music for little girls." Remus declared as she tapered off.

"But I'm not _really_ a little girl." Came her response, paired with her best cheeky, eye-twinkling smile. This was, he supposed the natural problem to letting her know that she had already grown up once.

"Oh yes you are!" he countered, standing and sweeping him up into his arms. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this!" he spun her round until she squealed.

One bath and several stories later, Remus left a very sleepy Anna in the hands of Schubert and headed down to the kitchen to call Severus.

"I mean – we're not talking about Baa Baa Black Sheep here, Severus." He said in an urgent whisper.

"Calm down, Remus." Severus said, from where he was pacing languidly in front of the fire place in his rooms. "I've noticed her playing phrases before when we were playing around before… but only ever phrases."

"It was… I mean – I could be wrong, you know I'm not exactly musical, but I would swear that she had picked out the base line as well…"

"Well, we know now that Minerva was musical. And that she was never taught to read music… so maybe it only stands to reason."

"So what do we do then?"

"Maybe we should arrange for her to have some formal music lessons… I'll make some enquiries. Other than that I think we need to play it down just now."

It always struck Remus, that Severus could have such a calm and collected approach in the face of almost anything and how great a feeling of security that gave him when nothing else could.

"That sounds good. So, how was your day then?"

"I handed out 7 detentions for the weekend, mostly to Gryffindors." This was said with something approaching pride, although both men knew that most of the joy had been taken out off harassing that particular group of tudents now that their new Head of House was a little more laid back.

"And naturally… you won't be there to take them…" Remus replied, shaking his head. "It'll be good to see you." He added softly.

"You too. I swear Anna grows every time I see her."

"Not so much since last weekend. Though she has been eating like a horse… maybe she's due for another growth-spurt."

"Well, maybe it's about time she caught up with her peers."

"I know, she was complaining the other day that she's the smallest in her ballet class."

"Not much we can do about that…"

"Well, apparently we should seriously consider having you brew some 'magic beans' like the one Jack traded his cow for."

Severus snorted but something in his expression suggested that there was something weighing on his mind.

"Ok, out with it." Remus said, plainly.

He watched as his partner walked back across the hearthrug and collapsed back into his wing-backed chair, wanting nothing more than to be able to reach out and touch him.

"I heard from Draco's case worker today… apparently he's agreed to see me."

"Good. That's really good." He replied honestly. Ever since Draco had been taken to Pax Lodge, the most elite private medical facility that the Wizarding world had to offer, he had been rejecting Severus' attempts to visit him.

"Is it?" the other man sounded uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Of course it is." He replied quickly. "Look – I know how much you care about him Severus, and that's not something I would ever want you to feel guilty for."

"What do I say?" he asked, looking down at Remus almost pleadingly.

"I honestly don't know, but you'll figure it out. You may not even need to say anything, sometimes just being there is enough."

They slipped into a silence borne of familiarity and the fact that they didn't really need to say so many things now.

"You look tired." Remus said eventually.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Severus replied with a sigh, dragging his hand over his face.

"Well, just make sure you have an early night and then tomorrow – you can give Anna her bath and put her to bed while I cook your favourites and open a bottle of wine."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"What? Beside my ability to make you writhe and moan?" Remus asked, lightening the mood.

"Beside that…" Severus agreed with a snort.

"So when will you be heading to Pax Lodge then?" Remus asked after a few moments.

"Visiting hours are between two and seven on Saturdays." Came the weary response.

"Ok. That's probably good – Anna's having one of the girls from her dance class round to play."

Severus chuckled before it turned into a yawn.

"That's it. Good night Severus. I hope you sleep better tonight and I shall see you tomorrow evening." He declared with an air of finality.

"You too. Say hello to Anna for me."

"Will do. Love you." He added just before withdrawing his head from the flames. His knees cracked as he stood up and he was once more convinced that there had to be a better way to do this than kneeling on the kitchen floor.

After a morning spent wrestling with an article Remus was hoping to have published in the near future, he was more than happy to take custody of the three musketeers when Molly brought them through the floo after lunch.

"Well, hello there what's this?" Remus questioned, catching sight of their carefully held treasures.

"They're fairy cakes." Anna said, presenting her box of little cakes to him.

"Ours aren't fairy cakes – they're _**gnome**_ cakes!" Mathew declared indignantly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes and they have green icing to prove it." Molly added with a smile.

"And how do you make _green_ icing?" he asked once Molly had left but all three of them looked quite puzzled.

As it was Friday he allowed a slightly less academic shift to their afternoon's activities and the planned number work was replaced by several hours of experimentation into colour. They poured red water into blue water and yellow into red and then blue and yellow and generally made a lot of mess. This was followed by the painting session that resulted in three very original rainbows.

Once the paintings were drying on the spell-protected dining-room table, Remus turfed the three of them out to go cause havoc in the garden, hoping that they'd wear each other out as was their tendency. He watched them from the kitchen window as they ran around playing some game that was totally incomprehensible to anyone over the age of six but when it looked as though they were going to start an all out mud war he decided to intervene.

Jackets were shrugged off and shoes left by the door while Remus heated milk for hot chocolate. Settling them in front of the roaring fire he carefully doled out warm drinks and fairy cakes and watched with great amusement at the trio of concentrated looks and chocolate coloured moustaches. They were just sitting down to a story when the doorbell rang signifying the arrival Charlie to collect his sons.

"Evening Remus, how have my little Monsters been?" the other man greeted him warmly.

"A pleasure as always. How are things in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?"

"They'll be better when we finally manage to palm off some more of the most arcane rules and regulations we're currently enforcing."

"But things are much better than they were."

"Yes. Yes they are. Oh look, what's this?" he asked as John sped towards him and held up his painting for inspection.

"A rainbow!" declared the three year old proudly.

"Well so it is. And what have you got there Mathew?"

"Gnome cakes! Grandma helped us make them this morning – they're like fairy cakes only for boys."

"Ah. That makes perfect sense." Charlie said seriously before sharing a Smile with the other adult. "Right, let's leave Uncle Remus and Anna in piece shall we?"

"They've got their jackets, their cakes and their pictures so I think that's everything. Right boys, behave and we'll see you on Monday."

There were hugs all round before the three Weasley's left and having bid farewell to her playmates Anna clambered up into his arms.

"You are too big for this madam." He said shifting her onto his hip.

"You sound like Daidein when you say that!" she said with a giggle and Remus couldn't resist raising an eyebrow at this which sent her over the edge.

Anna had just finished her dinner when the sound of the door opening again once again sent her into paroxysm of excitement.

"Daidein!!" She shrieked, slipping down from the table and running full pelt across the kitchen and along the hallway. "Daidein! Daidein!"

"I missed you too." Severus' slightly muffled voice replied.

"Am I missing out?" Remus asked joining them in the hallway before leaning in and kissing Severus on the cheek.

"Never. We wouldn't leave Moony out, would we Anna?"

"Nope!" she declared kissing them both.

"Go finish your milk and then Daidein will give you your bath, ok?"

"Ok!" she agreed, sliding down and skipping back down the hall.

"You look done in." he said quietly.

"Mmm. One of the first year Hufflepuffs spent the night in the hospital wing with a ruptured appendix so I was up till about four brewing a detoxicant for Poppy."

"Nasty." Remus commented.

"Certainly not pleasant for Miss Clyne but she appears to have pulled through."

"Severus to the rescue again." He smiled and kissed him properly. "I thought steaks tonight?"

"Sounds more than satisfactory." Severus replied.

"_**Done**_!" came an excited squeal accompanied by the sound of little feet.

"You are never going to go to bed tonight are you?" Severus asked rhetorically. "Come on then… lets get you clean and you can tell me all about your week." And with that the two of them disappeared up the stairs.

Severus was quieter than usual during dinner and it didn't take a leglimens to work out what it was he was thinking about. Remus was happy enough to sit in companionable silence though while he plied the other man with wine. The combination of alcohol and exhaustion meant that within a couple of hours Severus' head was lying heavy on his shoulder.

"Come on – time for bed or I'm going to have to levitate you up the stairs."

"Hmph…" came the unenthusiastic reply, but eventually the two of them made it up to their bedroom.

The following morning Moony was treated to breakfast in bed as cooked by his two favourite people.

"I have never seen such carefully diced apples in scotch pancakes." Remus teased.

"Daidein's going to teach me to slice potion ingredients today!" Anna declared proudly.

"I refuse to believe that anyone who can bake can not at least make a basic potion." Severus replied.

"Well just be careful and listen to everything Daidein says - no accidents allowed on a Saturday." Remus said in his best mock serious tone.

"Silly Moony." Anna sighed over-dramatically. "No accidents allowed on _any _day."

"Well that's the idea anyway…" Severus agreed. "Why don't you go down stairs and get your stool from the kitchen and I'll meet you at the door down to the lab in a minute."

"Ok - but Moony has to get up too!" she declared before slipping off the bed.

"Fair enough, I suppose." He conceded with a light smile. "I think it's plain to see who the boss is around here."

"The real question is who she learned it from." Severus said with a smile before turning and leaving him alone in the bedroom.

It seemed that Severus and Anna spent a very pleasant morning in the dungeons while Remus enjoyed a gentle stroll into Hogsmeade to pick up some things for lunch. Anna regaled him with a detailed description of all the work Severus had let her do. All rather simple by adult terms really, but she'd had a ball and Severus had certainly kept her safe. It was with a heavy heart that he watched the Slytherin leave after lunch, knowing how hard this visit would be for him. But there were some things you had to do alone and Remus knew that this was one of those occasions.

Anna had had her tea and her bath by the time that Severus arrived home but she had been allowed back downstairs. They were sitting in the living room when he swept in and immediately Remus knew that the afternoon had been a hard one. He didn't say a word, but made straight for Anna and sweeping her up off of the sofa and into his arms, burying his face in her hair. Quite taken aback by this unnatural action, she looked rather perplexed at first, but put her arms around his neck none the less.

For once, Anna was allowed to fall asleep down stairs, curled up between them. He didn't probe deeply even after she had fallen asleep, knowing that there were some things that Severus would need time to dwell over. After all, that was the same _honour_ he had been accorded on several occasions when he had returned from spending time with Harry, his mind drawn to the past. Remus was however, very pleased to realise that Severus wasn't withdrawing completely. They lounged together on the sofa talking of nothing in particular, late into the night and Remus was happy to simply enjoy the opportunity to spend time with his partner.

When they retired to bed that night, Remus felt Severus shift in close behind him, holding him close. The werewolf listened to his partner's breathing until he was certain that the other man had fallen asleep. He didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring, but there was something that told him it was going to be a day of emotional upheaval. Whatever it held, he knew that for now there was nothing he could do but offer what comfort he could from his presence alone.

**A/N: **This was originally only about half a chapter but it was getting rather ridiculously long… so apologies for the lack of any real plot developments.

Thanks to Selmak for her ever helpful beta's eye and to all those who have read and reviewed – please continue to do so. All constructive criticism gratefully received (!)

xLx


	12. Chapter 12

**Rise To Form**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 12.**

Remus woke with a start at the most horrific, ear-splitting alarm he had ever heard. By the time he had blinked the sleep out of his eyes, Severus was up and out of bed. By the time he had propped himself up, his mind had caught up with him and he realised that the sound he was hearing was the alarm for the door into the basement.

He was out of bed and at the top of the stairs when the alarm stopped and stopped and Severus' voice reached him.

"_**Don't. You. Ever. Ever. Do that again**_!"

Not only the volume but the tone he was using shocked Remus to the core. His stomach dropped - this was Professor Snape. Not even just the Professor but the wartime Double Agent Professor. This was the side of him that Severus worked hard to keep out of their home and which he certainly had never shown Anna before.

He turned into the hallway to see Severus on his knees, holding Anna's upper-arms in an obviously vice-like grip. From where Remus stood, he could see both their faces; Anna's was frozen in fear but it was Severus that captured his attention.

He was pure white, and his anger, frustration and what Remus knew was overriding fear for Anna were written plain for him to see. All these emotions disappeared as his face went slack and it was as if an automaton stood in his place. He watched as Severus let go of Anna's arms, stood and pushed passed him and headed straight for the door.

"Severus!" he turned, suddenly having found his voice. The potions master didn't stop but seemed to snap out of it enough to realise that he was still only wearing his pyjama bottoms. With a flick of his hand he had created an illusion of his normal black ensemble and before Remus could do anything, he had left the house.

The snuffling that preceded an all out sob from Anna diverted Remus' attention away from the door which had just slammed shut. His mind was in turmoil. He could now piece together what must have happened; or at least the gist of it. Anna had tried to get into the basement. That and what could have happened should she have been successful was what had frightened Severus so much that he had lost his finely maintained control.

Remus moved down the hall and opened his arms to the girl who still hadn't moved from her spot in front of the basement door. This seemed to be all it needed for the dam to burst as suddenly he had an armful of bawling child.

"Shh… Sweetheart…. Oh Moppet. It's alright…" he tried to comfort her as she wept on his shoulder.

"I…" she hiccoughed after a minute. "I wanted to make… cereal." She finished with a sniff.

Remus pried her head away from his shoulder so that she had to look at him.

"But Anna, you know that you are not allowed to go down into the basement on your own. Don't you?" he asked with a quiet seriousness.

She nodded earnestly, tears streaming down her face.

"Then why did you try and open that door?" he asked.

"We took my stool down yesterday…" she sniffed. "… not allowed to stand on chairs…" this was accompanied by another flood tears.

"I know you aren't…" he said "and I know you were trying to do the right thing Anna. But next time if there's something you need from your Daidien's workroom – you have to ask one of us. Alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Mooney." She sniffed again.

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "Now let's go get your face washed, into some clothes and then I think we're going to go and buy you a new stool so that you can have one in the kitchen and in the workroom."

All through the morning Anna stuck close to him and Remus was fairly certain that she had learnt a hard lesson, though only time would tell whether the lesson would stick. All the while though, he was thinking of Severus. He understood how frightened Severus had been and that he had never been good at dealing with emotions but the longer that passed without him returning or at least making contact, the angrier and the more frustrated he grew.

Once they had eaten lunch Anna, exhausted from the trials of the morning, was quite happy to be taken upstairs for an afternoon nap. Remus was quite glad for the chance to try and find Severus. Throwing a handful of floo-powder into the fire called clearly for Severus' office.

When he placed his head in the green flames, he was not totally surprised to find that he had been redirected.

"Good afternoon, I'm afraid Professor Snape isn't in school today," the Headmaster said before looking up from his desk. "Oh! Remus…"

"Sorry to interrupt Filius," he said, realising that the other man was confused as to why he was trying to contact someone he should have known wasn't at the school. "I was just wondering if you had seen Severus? There was… well a bit of an incident this morning and he left rather abruptly."

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him but I'll check with my sources and see what I can find out. There's not much that can happen in this school without the Headmaster being able to find out."

"I'm not sure what to make of that…" Remus said with a chuckle, it sounded forced though and he knew that his own tension was surfacing.

"He'll be ok, Remus. Severus knows how to look after himself."

Remus could only nod. He knew it was true, but none-the-less there was still the worry at the back of his mind.

"Go make yourself a cup of tea." Filius instructed in a tone that reminded Remus of being back in his class again. "And I'll contact you as soon as I can."

"Thank you Filius." He sighed.

"Not at all. Not at all."

Remus didn't have to wait long, but he just about left his skin when the flames roared green again.

"Severus?" he asked standing up.

"Indeed." Came the predictably cool reply from the face in the fire, but Remus could still see and hear the tension in the other man's voice. "I've just had a visit from Filius. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… well I shouldn't have yelled like that but I shouldn't have stormed out either… I just…"

"I know…" he said, and they slipped into a comfortable silence. All the anger he had previously felt melted away to be replaced concern for both Severus and his relationship with Anna.

"I was going to come back – but Poppy's having some problems with the student with Dragon pox…"

"Go. Help her. It would be good to see you tonight but just let me know how it goes." Severus nodded.

"Take care."

"You too."

As it turned out, not only did Severus not make it back to the house at any point on Sunday, the rest of the week was at least as manic as the previous one and it wasn't until the following weekend that it was possible for them to see each other in person again.

"Anna!" Remus called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on – hurry up Moppet."

He was just about to go upstairs again, when she finally appeared next to the banister.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I suppose so." She said with an affected sigh. It was an effort not to sigh at this more than passable imitation of her Daidien.

"Now what's all that sighing for?" he asked as she walked down the stairs towards him.

"Can't we just stay here today?" she asked with a very serious expression. "Can't we just have Moony and Anna time?" she continued. Then within a blink of an eye, her expression changed from serious to angelic. "I like Moony and Anna time. Don't you?"

"What about Daidein? Wouldn't Moony, Anna and Daidein time be better?" he asked doing his utmost to ignore her and how adorable Anna was when she wanted to be.

He had known that it was more than possible that Anna wouldn't necessarily be over the moon to see Severus again after their last meeting but there was absolutely no way he was going to let her get away with it.

"I suppose…" the four going on forty year old conceded, though not looking entirely convinced.

"Good. Now into your jacket." He instructed, holding it out for her. "Now we're going to meet Daidein in town and then I think we're overdue a trip to the book shop - don't you?" He continued as he helped her do up her buttons. This received a much better response as she squealed and started jumping up and down.

It was February and typically for Scotland the wind was bitterly cold and it was on the verge of raining sleeting and/or snowing all day. Wrapped up like a Michelin man Anna quite happily skipped and stomped her way down into the village. As ever, Severus stood out from the usual crowd of Saturday morning shoppers and so Remus spotted his tall dark form quickly.

The initial meeting between father and daughter was a little stilted but he thought they were going to get away with it until they tried to cross the road in order to head back up to the castle.

"Hand please." Severus said holding his out towards Anna. When it didn't appear within his open grasp he questioned her again "Anna? What's the matter?"

"I don't want to hold your hand." It was a defiant statement and not what Remus was used to from their usually well behaved daughter.

It was the kind of behaviour that in normal circumstances Severus wouldn't have thought twice about correcting her on, but in this instance that obviously wouldn't be happening.

"Your hands are all rough," she explained, shying away from the offending hand.

"Anna Lupin." He said firmly, crouching down to look her in the eye. "That is not acceptable behaviour and when we get back to the castle we're going to have a talk about this. Now take both of our hands please."

Looking rather sheepish, Anna took one of Remus' and one of Severus' hands. Catching Severus' eye over the top of her head, he tried to reassure him but there was little he could do when the other man's guard was up as high as it was now.

The road back up to the school was littered with students all seeming to dawdle excessively slowly. Eventually they made it back to Severus' quarters and once divested of their winter clothing they settled down on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Now Anna," he began, until Severus caught his arm gently and shook his head. This was something he was going to have to address.

"Anna," Severus' voice was quiet and very calm as he reached out to place a gentle hand on her hair. "Firstly I want to say that I'm very sorry for having scared you on Sunday. I shouldn't have shouted at you. That was wrong and I promise that I'll do my best not ever to do that again. You have to understand Anna that I was scared. I was very frightened that you would be hurt if you had gone down into the basement and that thought…"

"I don't like angry Daidein very much." Anna said quietly, fiddling with the buttons on the front of his waistcoat.

"I don't like angry Daidein very much either." Severus admitted.

Remus watched the interchange between the two of them closely, as Anna continued to play with the buttons down Severus' front. It was almost like a nervous habit, he supposed, as she unfastened and refastened them with nimble fingers.

Severus watched her, his hand idly wound in her hair until, after a moments silence, he placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted it, so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I love you so much Anna."

It was as open and as plaintive a statement of affection as Remus had ever heard the Slytherin make. Out of character perhaps, but certainly heartfelt and it seemed that Anna understood that as well as Remus himself.

She tilted her head to the side, studying her Daidein quietly for a moment before clambering up onto his knee. Remus watched as she pecked him on the lips and whispered in that theatrical fashion most children have

"_I love you too."_

**A/N: **well thanks to Selmak for her input, I hope you have enjoyed and would really love to hear any opinions you might have.

Thanks for reading, please review

Linds

x


	13. Chapter 13

**Rise To Form**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 13.**

Severus Snape was not a man prone to admitting he was wrong. However, he also knew that he was by no means perfect. He knew he had handled the incident with Anna and the alarm badly, arguably as badly as was humanly possible. Panicking was something that he had become exceptionally good at avoiding as a rule as it was neither helpful nor productive, but that was exactly what he had done at the sound of that alarm. The thought of loosing Anna was apparently a more deeply rooted fear than he cared to admit.

Given the way in which she had come into their care, he had worked very hard originally at convincing himself that he perhaps didn't care as much as he really did. Knowing that there was every chance that they weren't going to be granted custody of her, he had been determined not to get too emotionally involved.

Now, though, he was willing to acknowledge, even if only to himself, that he would have been devastated had the verdict gone the other way.

Sometimes, as he watched her play or read, or when she was curled up on Remus' knee he would be struck by what could have happened. The image of her being left to rot effectively, in some hospital or institution, with little to no human contact and less genuine affection struck him to the very core.

Having visited Draco, he supposed that all these thoughts were closer to the surface than usual. The young Malfoy was by no means being badly treated and by no means had his mother abandoned him but none the less seeing one of his former students in what was effectively an institution (however well decorated) had thrown him out of kilter.

They had patched things up as well as he could have hoped however, with Anna accepting his genuinely heartfelt apology and a few weeks on they were back on good if not exemplary form. None-the-less, he was looking forward to the following weekend when he would be off duty and would get to spend the whole weekend with Remus and their daughter.

Being away from them both on a daily basis was also much harder than he would perhaps willingly admit but it did make the time they spent together all the more important.

Tearing his thoughts away from what exactly it was he would like to do with Remus once Anna was sleeping soundly, he turned his attention back to the pile of marking in front of him.

There were many things that had changed since he had first begun teaching, the quality of the first years writing however seemed to have singularly failed to improve. However, there was nothing for releasing frustration like a good session with the red ink.

Just as the end of the stack was drawing near, there was a knock on the door to his study.

"Come." He called without looking up.

"Good evening, Severus." Poppy announced upon entering. "And how are you this fine Thursday evening?"

"Adequate." He replied, putting the final flourish on the scroll and placed down his quill. "And yourself?"

"Tired." She admitted, seating herself in one of the chairs opposite his desk. "I brought you these back." She continued holding up a box of assorted glass vials and flasks.

"Thank you." He said taking them and placing them on a shelf next to his workroom door. "Tea?" he politely offered.

"You're a gem." She sighed. "Pomona came up to the ward to see one of her third years – Carrie Marshal, and offered to keep an eye on the place while I caught some 'me time'."

"Still busy?" he asked, knowing that since that during the last three weeks there had been something of a minor epidemic of Dragon Pox in the school.

"It's dying down. Just dealing with the residual itches mostly Speaking of which – we could really use some more of that magic balm of yours."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he poured tea from the pot he had conjured from a corner.

"I'll get it started tonight… it'll take a while to mature."

"Well don't push yourself too hard…" she warned, a familiar maternal tone in her voice.

The two of them spent a very pleasant hour over a pot of tea before the medi-witch stood and went to relieve her colleague. Severus quickly set about the preparations for the soothing balm Poppy had asked him to prepare. It was one of many concoctions he had adapted and improved over the years where he had supplied to school infirmary with most of its supplies.

He was stirring the liquid clockwise, and just as he noticed that the fire beneath the cauldron seemed to be heating the balm very quickly, his wand caught on something at the bottom of the container.

It was one of those instantaneous realisations of what was going to happen while it was happening. The base of his cauldron had ruptured and the liquid it was holding was pouring down onto the open flames. Though normally relatively inert the combination of the substances exposed so directly to a heat source exploded, taking the remnants of the cauldron with them.

The last thing Severus recalled was hitting the workbench behind him and shielding his face the best he could from the burning liquid and then he knew no more.

When he woke it was to a distorted world and it took him some time realise what was wrong. He could hear noises but they were indistinct and unnatural, as though he were listening through water. He was woozy and it felt as if his mind was processing what information he was getting about his environment about ten frames behind.

Eventually, he managed to peel back his eyelids and squint into the bright light above him. Like his hearing though, it was as if he was viewing the shapes through some sort of filter or from the bottom of a pool. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared, but only after his sense of smell had told him where it was he was.

With the dawn of realisation that he was in the Hospital wing came a sluggish recollection of what had happened to result in his being there. There had been an explosion, which would at least explain why he couldn't hear properly. He flexed his jaw and suddenly there was popping noise and the world became decidedly clearer.

"If you've damaged those nicely healed eardrums Severus Snape I will have your guts for garters!"

He furrowed his brow as his sensitive ears rang with the mediwitch's words but opened his eyes again when he heard his name almost being whispered from the other side.

"Severus?"

Remus' face appeared in his line of sight looking tired, care worn but most of all hugely anxious. Severus, as a rule, wasn't good with words so his first instinct was to reach out to his partner in an attempt to ease his distress. He began to panic when he couldn't move his arm at all until he realised that he could feel a weight lying on top of him. He craned his neck slightly to look down and felt a warmth flood through him at the sight of a shock of black curls.

"When Filius called – I just picked her up and ran." Remus admitted. "If I'd thought about it, or realised how upset she'd get…" he continued.

"'t's OK." He somehow managed to get out. "Glad you're here."

Smiling softly, Remus leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I'm just glad you're awake. Now close you're eyes and get some rest before Poppy has _my _guts."

When he woke again it was to the feeling that someone was watching him. Peeling back his eyelids once more he saw from his slightly elevated position on the pillows that Anna was kneeling on a chair at the bottom of his bed, hands holding the struts that made up the back and chin resting on top. Her look was very intent and terribly serious until she realised that he was awake, at which she to blink rapidly and started bouncing up and down on the chair.

"Moony!" she yelled, not taking her eyes off of the patient's bed.

"Anna?" Remus asked as he appeared from inside Poppy's office. "What have we said about not shouting inside – especially in the hospital wing." He scolded gently.

Severus thought the other man looked slightly better rested than the last time he had seen him, but still Severus could read the concern weighing upon his shoulders.

"Daidein's awake." She stated simply, a nervous excitement radiating of her as she glanced at the other man before returning to her vigil.

"I can see that. How do you feel this morning?" the second part of the question was definitely directed towards him, but it took Severus several moments to extricate himself from observation mode and to respond.

"I'm not sure." Severus responded after several moments though. "My hearing's better, and I can think in a straight line again but everything from my waist down feels… peculiar."

"That's hardly surprising…" Poppy commented, appearing fro the open doorway behind Remus. "You did yourself some very serious damage this time young man."

She began bustling about in her usual fashion, adjusting this and that and taking readings of pretty much every bodily function Severus could think of.

"One of the reason's your lower body will feel so strange is that I've charmed you to the bed with a framework of spells designed to keep you from moving. You pretty much shattered your right hip so that's going to take at least a week of bed rest to heal properly."

Severus opened his mouth to protest but found a cup of water being almost forcibly poured down his throat. Having a choice between drowing or drinking, he decide to drink.

"And even then – there's no guarantee that you'll back the full use of it. I did think about sending you to St Mungos…" she trailed off, an uncharacteristic look of self-doubt gracing her features.

"Don't be ridiculous." Severus said automatically, despite the fact his mind was still trying to comprehend what it was that he had just heard. "You know there's no one else I would trust to treat me better than you could." He continued perfectly honestly. "Besides, Madame here would never have come and seen me in St Mungos, would you?"

One of the many hangovers from Anna's extended stay in St Mungo's was a residual dislike of the building to the point where she had actually had a panic attack the first and only time they had tried to take her back there (in order to visit Michael Weasley who had broken his leg).

"Well," the medi-witch continued blushing furiously, "in any case. That hip of yours is going to take some healing and I would like your word now that you will not be trying any of your usual tactics in terms of sneaking out of my care before you strictly should."

"You have _my_ word." Remus interrupted. "Which is probably worth more."

Severus scowled.

"I am not some unruly child." He protested.

"You could have fooled me." Poppy deadpanned.

"How long am I going to have to stay here?" he asked bluntly.

"Well we've been talking about that." Poppy began, falling back on her second nature habits by running a series of diagnostic tests that made Severus feel decidedly uncomfortable. "I think that baring any unforeseen developments you could be released to go home in a few days – on the strict condition that you are to remain in bed for at least another full week before we consider the possibility of you getting back up and about but I think your two resident nursemaids will see to that."

Severus thought about complaining that this seemed unnecessarily harsh and restrictive but decided that it could, after all, be much worse so decided to suffice himself with a gentle nod of his head.

After all, a week at home in bed was bound to be more pleasant than one spent in the infirmary – even if he couldn't take proper advantage of Remus' nursemaid routine.

**A/N: **thanks to Selmak as ever both for her beta-ing eye and her own works which keep we going in times of drought. Lol

Thanks also to those of you who keep reading – especially those that respond, the next few chapters are I hope going to begin a period in Anna's life that will be a bit more telling as to how she is going to grow up and the kind of woman she will become. Time will also speed up quite drastically soon…

Thanks again

Linds x


	14. Chapter 14

**Rise To Form**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 14.**

Severus spent most of the first few days after his return to the house sleeping. The short journey from the castle had, despite not actually requiring any effort on his part, left him rather exhausted none the less, he truly enjoyed which bits of those few days he did remember.

By midweek however, Poppy had decreased the amount painkillers he was on, and though logically he knew this was the correct thing to do, that didn't stop him resenting their withdrawal.

"Severus, you know as well as I do that if I leave you this doped up when I take off the charms that are binding you into position, you are going to do far more than is good for you. Pain can be a good indicator of your limits."

"Hmph." Was all he deigned to reply.

"Juice!" Anna declared from the doorway, holding her plastic glass carefully in two hands.

"And tea." Remus added, appearing behind her carrying a tray. "What's the prognosis then Poppy."

"He's doing rather well actually, but I think at least another five days bed rest…"

"I am still here you know." Severus pointed out, to no avail.

"And that is exactly where you are going to stay." Remus said with a frown. "Anna let Poppy take that for you before you start clambering." He instructed as their daughter tried to get up onto the bed next to her Daidien.

"Careful, Moppet." Severus warned, once she had been liberated of her juice and was climbing up next to him.

"I'm always careful with Daidein, 'specially when he's broken." She said seriously.

And she was, she had been incredibly gentle with him since his return. The first night she had categorically refused to leave the room, falling asleep next to him so that Remus had had to carry her through and change her once she had already fallen asleep.

"So what have we been reading today?" Poppy asked, looking at the bedside table. "The Silver Chair? I don't think I know it."

"C S Lewis." Severus answered.

"We like the Narnia Chronicles, don't we Anna?" Remus added.

"Yes." She agreed matter of factly.

Over the last few days they had done a great deal of reading; he had read to Anna, Anna had read to him and Remus had read to them both. Much to his shame however, he had found himself falling asleep to the sound of the other man's voice more often than not.

"In any case, speaking of improvement," he verbally jumped in. "As much as I enjoy lying flat on my back for extended periods of time. When do you think I might be allowed to sit up?"

"Well as long as it's for short periods at a time I'm sure there's no reason why you can't try it today."

"Easy there." Remus cautioned as Severus immediately tried to move himself into a more upright position. He was rewarded by an immediate bought of dizziness, no doubt brought on by the fact he had been flat on his back for so long.

"That's right, take it easy, Severus. We don't want you to black out if your blood pressure crashes," Poppy encouraged as Remus helped him sit and Anna started shifting pillows behind his back. "Now how does that feel?" she asked once he was settled.

Despite his desire to tell her that it felt much more human, he had to admit that he was not entirely comfortable. After perhaps five minutes of cold sweat and clenched teeth, he finally capitulated to the growing vertigo and radiating pain,and let them help him back down again.

The next four days tried Severus' patience somewhat and undoubtedly the patience of those around him. His saving grace was the fact that Anna had deemed it her one objective over the week, to keep him entertained with varying degrees of success.

"I'm going to be the size of a hippogriff before I'm back at the castle." Severus complained as he was handed yet another half of a freshly baked scone.

"We're just trying to keep you sweet – aren't we?" Remus commented.

Anna nodded her agreement.

"I still don't understand how you can be able to bake like this and not to brew a basic potion."

"I can brew a basic…" the werewolf began to protest but stopped at Severus' withering look.

"Well, we're going to make sure that you can, aren't we?" he asked Anna.

She nodded eagerly again, over the top of her glass of milk.

"Speaking of things we need to make sure we do," Severus continued. "Have you done your piano practise yet today?"

"Yes!" Anna acknowledged enthusiastically, beginning to bounce but stopping herself before she caused him too much discomfort.

"Twice," Remus said, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "I think we're going to have to be careful that we don't over-practice."

Having made a few enquiries with the parents of some of his current and former students, it had not taken him long to identify a suitably proficient teacher. As it happened, the woman he had asked did not teach children under seven but had recommended someone in Edinburgh who did.

Claire Wilkinson was a muggle-born witch who specialised in early music education. She ran music groups for toddlers, and, although she was quite honest in admitting that she wouldn't normally begin one-on-one, formal education at four, she didn't refuse outright and asked to meet Anna. So, several days ago, when Poppy was visiting, Remus had taken her down to Edinburgh.

On their return, Anna had been high as kite and desperate to tell him all about it. Once she had happily said everything she wanted to say, most of it at several hundred miles an hour, Moony had declared it was naptime.

When they were alone, the other man had taken great pains to relate what had happened; Madame Wilkinson had asked Anna to complete several tasks, all of which she had seemed to manage with varying degrees of ease. For some reason, this fact sent a rush of pride through him and it was purely a matter of form when he scowled at Remus who seemed to find his pride amusing.

It seemed that the music teacher had been more than willing to take their daughter on, confessing to Moony that Anna had an amazing ear and that her natural technique, such as it was, was pretty sound. She had also admitted quite freely that by far the hardest thing was going to be getting her to learn to read music after all, if she could play by ear, that was what she was going to want to do.

And so, less than seven days ago they had begun her musical education, spending half an hour a day, usually in short bursts, with the magically renewing sight-reading book, and she seemed to love every minute of it.

"So Anna," Severus began, "Can you tell me the names for the lines of the right hand stave?"

"Every Good Boy Deserves Fun Always." She recited without hesitation.

"What about Bad boys?" Remus questioned.

Severus, rolled his eyes but refused to respond. At least in front of Anna.

Remus shook his head with a smile, standing and collecting the tray with the empty mugs and plates, before heading for the door.

"Well that's a good start." Severus encouraged, turning back to Anna and summoning her music book before gesturing for her to come and sit on the pillows next to him. "And what's this shape called?"

"A terrible clef." she answered with equal conviction.

Severus snorted and tried not to laugh out loud.

"Try again moppet," he encouraged.

"A ter…. A ter…" she tried again, her brow furrowed in concentration.

The look on Anna's face now, was one of several that instantly reminded the Slytherin of Minerva, and in this case, the look she got when she was contemplating the last clue of a crossword.

"Tre.." he urged her with the correct beginning.

"Treble clef!" she announced after a minute of silently mouthing alternatives.

"Well done." he acknowledged, as she wriggled next to him her satisfaction plain to see.

"Now, what about this space?" Severus asked, pointing to a gap between the lines.

He watched as she worked it all out in her head, not for one minute contemplating what effect the hours they would put into her musical education would have on her life in the future.

**A/N: **Mucho thanks to Selmak for her advice, patience and all her wonderful writing.

Hope you enjoyed this instalment!

Sorry it's so short - I'll do better next time. Promise!

xLx


	15. Chapter 15

**Rise To Form**

**Disclaimer: **I own little to nothing of what it is named/referred to and am making even less from it.

**Chapter 15.**

Remus Lupin was, by in large, a patient man. He had lived through much, and some would say had chosen a martyrs path when he had declared his intention to spend the rest of his life with Severus Snape. Most days he wouldn't change it for the world though, especially since Anna had been made part of their lives, today however, was not most days.

He loved his partner, he really did. He had put up with more than most would think possible in the name of that love, knowing that Severus in turn had accepted him and his failings just as willingly, but there were occasions when he wondered whether that Slytherin didn't intentionally try to drive him absolutely insane.

Taking a deep breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose and opened his eyes.

"Severus," he began, "I'm not trying to tie you to the house. I know you want to get back to normal - I just don't want you to do yourself any more damage by moving too fast."

"You heard Poppy." He snapped. "This is as good as it's going to get and so I had better get used to it."

Resisting the urge to hit his head off the kitchen table, he took another deep breath, and wished that all of this could have happened a little further from the full moon.

"That is not what she said and you and I both know that." He pointed out. "What she said was that you might well have to use the cane for the next few months and that your hip would probably always be of some discomfort to you. That is not the same as saying that your recovery is complete."

Severus grunted in response.

"Look - it's only been a fortnight really, and as someone who saw the way your workroom was downright destroyed by the explosion… it's a wonder you got out alive." He pointed out. "Just give it another week? Huh?" he cajoled, moving around to the other side of the kitchen table and running a hand over Severus' shoulder. "Filius was quite blunt when he was here earlier – they'll cope without you a little while longer."

"That's always nice to know." The other man deadpanned.

"That's not what he meant and you know it." Remus sighed. "You know – I could start to get offended by your desire to get out of our bed."

It was Severus' turn to sigh this time.

"Never. You should know me better than that." he added, his tone much lighter than it had been previously, his hand reaching up to cover Remus'.

"You…" he began, swallowing thickly before he could continue. "I… I've been… Damn it Severus – you frightened the life out of me!" he blurted out, the thought that had been bubbling beneath the surface finally spilling forth.

They staid there in silence for several moments before Severus squeezed his hand, and, using the table to help him, stood, turned and embraced him.

"I'm sorry," the dark haired man said, as Remus clung to him unsuccessfully fighting back his tears.

"It's not your fault really," he mumbled into his shoulder, "bloody moon." he sniffed, pulling back to wipe at his eyes and nose.

Severus lifted his chin and looked deep into Remus' eyes. The Gryffindor couldn't bring himself to even blink under the other man's gaze, caught in the obsidian depths that seemed to bore into him. After another moment, Severus' leaned in and kissed him soundly.

Remus couldn't help but groan when their lips parted, the feeling of loss profound, despite the fact that they were still pressed close together.

"I suppose I could be persuaded to stay here another few days…" the Slytherin conceded, resting his forehead on Remus'.

"Good. I'm glad." Remus admitted.

It was less than thirty seconds later when the Werewolf suddenly jumped.

"Anna!"

"When does her class finish?" Severus asked.

"In a couple of minutes." Remus said, having checked his watch.

"Come on then, I'll go with you."

Remus looked at him sceptically.

"I promise I'll take the cane, but I'm not a complete invalid – I can manage to apparate to Inverness and back."

Deciding not to break the temporary truce, Remus settled for pecking the other man on the lips and leading him out of the backdoor.

They stepped out of the unnaturally bright spring-sunshine and into the cool shade of the church hall, Remus holding the door for a mildly reluctant, Severus. He recognised most of the women waiting for the class to finish and greeted them warmly, pausing before crossing the room in order to let a stream of girls slightly older than Anna past.

"The day they finish on time…" a plump woman with a small boy resting on her hip said, a smile twinkling in her eyes.

"At least they're predictably late." Remus pointed out, equally lightly, reaching out to tickle the babe in her arms.

"Sorry, "he continued. "this is Severus, Anna's father."

"Nice to meet you." The woman said, her accent undeniably Invernesian. "I'm Alison."

At that moment, the doors to the hall opened and there was a flurry of small girls in pink.

As Anna approached she thrust a piece of paper in their direction before hopping around on the spot and removing her ballet shoes.

"Oh, spanner." Remus sighed, scanning the missive. Severus took the sheet from him and the Gryffindor could only watch as Severus did the same. It was a reminder to parents and guardians whose charges were going to see the Scottish Ballet production the following weekend.

"I agreed I'd take her months ago – I obviously wasn't thinking." Remus said, sheepishly, before turning to look at the Slytherin.

"Obviously." Severus agreed drolly. The Friday night in question was a full moon.

"Sleeping Beauty!" Anna exclaimed, starting to prance around and hum what Severus idly identified as Tchaikovsky.

"We can't say no now." Remus said quietly, following Anna with his eyes as she scampered off to play with the other girls at being some kind of woodland animals.

"Problem?" Alison asked, now weighed down by more paraphernalia.

"Just a clash of dates." Remus explained. "I agreed I'd take Anna to see Sleeping Beauty but I'd forgotten I had to be somewhere else and I'm not sure that an evening spent with a large number of very excited little girls in party dresses is Severus' cup of tea."

"Oh dear," she said with a chuckle, "I would offer to help but I'm afraid I'm already at my chaperoning limit."

"Well, I'm sure it will be relatively minor sacrifice in the scheme of this little lady's life." Severus replied, making it quite clear that he was only playing the martyr.

"And thus speaks the love of a parent for their daughter." Alison whispered theatrically to Remus. "Well good for you Severus, you can be our token male for the evening. See you there." She said in parting, before calling her daughter away and heading for the door.

There were many occasions in Remus' life where he cursed his condition for robbing him of the opportunities open to others, and it always hit hardest in the days proceeding and those following the full moon. When Friday came around though he was more maudlin than was usual as he watched Anna dance around the kitchen in her favourite party frock.

"Sit down and finish your dinner." Severus instructed, pulling her seat out for her to hop into. "Then we'll say goodnight to Moony and be on our way."

Severus had dressed up for the occasion too, looking 'terribly dapper' in his muggle suit - Remus had told him so when they had managed to catch a moment together earlier. Brushing up behind him, Remus tried not to think how little time they would have together when Severus went back to Hogwarts at the end of the weekend.

"I'll see you down there," he said leaving a soft kiss on the back of the other man's neck. He had stripped down and put an old bathrobe in preparation of the forthcoming transformation and was waiting in the cage when the other two arrived.

"Come here and give me a kiss." He said lightly, opening his arms up to Anna.

"Night, night, Moony!" she said softly, her face buried in the crook of his neck. It unnerved Remus just quite how hard he found it to say goodnight to her at the full moon. He supposed it had to do with him realising quite how much he had to loose now should, Merlin forbid, anything go wrong.

Shaking himself free of these morose thoughts he gave Anna a final squeeze before holding her at arms length and taking a moment to just absorb the sight before him.

"Now, you go and enjoy the ballet and remember - I'll want to hear all about it in the morning." He finished with a smile, before looking up at Severus behind her.

"We had better go." The other man said quietly. "Up you head Anna, and get your jacket on and I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." She said.

"Have fun!" Remus called after her, as she climbed the stairs and she stopped and blew him a kiss before turning her attention back to the steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Severus said as they shared a quick kiss and then swung the door of the cage shut.

The Slytherin turned the locks proficiently, casting a number of charms to ensure there really was no way the wolf could escape – not that it should want to, given how much Wolfsbane he had consumed and who it was that had made it. But throughout the entire process their eyes never met.

Only when the job was done did Severus look up at him. At seeing the look in his eyes, Remus laughed lightly trying to break the tension.

"I know this probably wouldn't have been your first choice of how to spend a Friday night…"

"What? With a brood of middle aged women and their badly behaved daughters?" he replied drolly.

"Now now, no need to be so harsh." He teased. "Thank you for doing this." He added softly.

"Anything for Anna." Came the serious reply. "We shouldn't be too late. I'll come down once Anna's tucked up in bed."

"See you then." Remus smiled, leaning into the hand Severus lifted up to cup his cheek. "Love you."

Severus typically didn't respond overtly but did stroke his thumb across his cheekbone, a tender action that always caught the Gryffindor to the core.

"Go on then – off with you!" he said gently and the moment was broken.

Remus listened as the pair of them walked back and forth upstairs, the soft murmuring of their voices barely audible until the door clicked and he knew they were gone. Stretching, he picked up the charity shop paperback he'd bought earlier in the week and settled on a pile of cushions to await the rising of the moon.

The transformation went as well as could be expected. Severus' improvements on the Wolfsbane potion made it more bearable, if not by any means a pleasant, and retaining his mind when he changed reassured him greatly. As was usually the case, especially when he was left alone, after giving his wolfish muscles a stretch and trotting around the cage once or twice, he curled up in the corner and went to sleep.

As he was waking up, he was aware as far as his lupine thinking allowed, of two things; dawn was approaching, the pull of the moon waning at last and Severus was stroking his fur. Almost outwith his control, he loosed a soft growl from the back of the throat. It wasn't menacing as much as contented and he was happy to see that Severus understood his meaning despite his inability to put them into words.

They sat like that until the moon began to slip back over the horizon and its hold on him was broken. With a last pat on the flank Severus stood and turning, left him just before he lost what passed for conscious thought. When he came to once again, Severus was next to him and draping his dressing gown back over his naked form.

"How long…?" he asked, his voice trailing away hoarsely.

"Only a few minutes." Severus replied perfunctorily. "Here drink this." He instructed, holding a goblet to his lips.

Remus did as instructed, drinking deeply from the cups contents trusting to his partners expertise that it would soon help his aching joints.

"Anna?" he asked once he had finished and Severus had helped him into a more comfortable position.

"Still sleeping. It was after ten when we got back and despite the fact that she was asleep on my shoulder all the way back she was still deep in Morpheus' arms when I came down."

"Did she enjoy it? The ballet?" Remus asked, as the potions began to do their work and allowed him to feel fully human again.

"What? Good music, dancing and ladies in pretty dresses? Of course she loved every minute of it." He replied with a smile.

"And you?"

"Well – contrary to my expectations the children were relatively well behaved and the orchestra was rather good." He acknowledged. "And the fact that there was a large number of men with supremely well sculpted legs wearing very revealing tights on stage didn't detract from my enjoyment of the evening." He finished with what from someone else would definitely qualify as a dirty chuckle.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked lightly, revelling in this side of the usually reserved man.

"Never." Severus stated plainly. "Now – think you're up to the stairs? I'm not sure that I'm up to carrying you far today."

"No need. Your potion brewing is as good as ever and the wolf was pretty docile. A nice hot shower and I think I'll be ready to face the day."

"Well – there's no need to over exert yourself. Lets try and get you standing first."

It took more than fifteen minutes for the pair of them to make it up to their bedroom. The exercise was always difficult but Severus' lack of his usual balance made it all the more hard.

"Shower." Remus said with conviction, knowing that if he sat on the edge of the bed it would be murder to get back up again – his abused muscles were already beginning to tighten.

"Of course. But I'm joining you – I'd really rather not find you dead having passed out and cracked your head open on the tiles." Severus was trying hard to sound nonchalant but just sometimes his legendary façade slipped and it seemed that he was willing to be a little more free than usual with his emotions this morning.

"Who am I to turn down a quick grope before breakfast?"

Severus just gifted him with a look usually reserved for recalcitrant students. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and little feet padding across the wooden floorboards.

"_Mar sin maduinn_." She said, yawning and slipping back into her native tongue.

Remus watched her there in her Winne the Pooh pyjamas that Albus had 'seen and had to buy for someone' several months before. He had to swallow hard past the lump in his throat at the thought of the older man but blinking, he made a conscious effort to focus on less painful subjects.

Looking at Anna with her hair in messy curls about her face and the sleep not quite gone from her eyes, she reminded Remus strongly of two people; Severus before her first coffee and Minerva before her first cup of tea. That brought a smile to his lips at least.

"Good morning Moppet." He greeted her from where he was propped against the chest of drawers. "Did you sleep well?"

He received a nod in reply as she seemed to make a conscious attempt to wake up.

"Moony is going to have a shower – why don't you go down and get yourself some cereal and pick a dvd to watch?"

"Ok. Love you." she said, hugging Severus and then Remus before scampering off down the stairs.

"I had better go make sure she…"

"Remembers the breakfast part of that conversation?

"Indeed." Severus replied. For all that she now ate when you put something in front of her, she did still have a nasty habit of forgetting if left to her own devices.

"I'll get the water started then."

"Fine. But don't get in before I get back and…"

"…don't shut the door." They finished together; it was a procedure far too familiar to both of them.

-

_Mar sin maduinn_ – Good Morning

**A/N:** Ok – so you've had to wait a while, but at least it's a reasonably long chapeter! Ok – so Severus fought me all the way to the ballet but then wouldn't shut up about it when he got back….

Thanks for reading and please do take the time to review – they make me happy 

xLx


End file.
